


Viajeros en el Tiempo

by Flamingori



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Humor, M/M, Romance, asesinos enamorados, desmadre y locura, locuras varias, y perdidos en el tiempo, ¿o semi-AU?
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2018-10-15 11:42:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10555744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flamingori/pseuds/Flamingori
Summary: Para Desmond Miles el problema no era recibir a sus ancestros (y acompañantes) en pleno siglo XXI, el problema era hacerles regresar a sus respectivas épocas, ¿sería posible?





	1. Llegando al siglo XXI

**Author's Note:**

> **\- Nota:** está ambientado en el 2012, año del tercer juego, no obstante Connor no aparecerá, sólo hace falta recordar que el equipo de Desmond está en NY (menos Lucy, oremos por su alma (?).
> 
>  **\- Nota (2):** Ezio tiene la edad y apariencia del Brotherhood (porque sí, porque la barbita que lleva en ese juego se me hace irresistible), y Altaïr ya ha acabado con el anciano, lleva unos años siendo el líder de la Orden con Malik como su mano derecha, sin intención de hacer un chiste sobre mancos.
> 
>  
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** los personajes de Assassin's Creed no me pertenecen a mí, obviamente, sino a los señores de Ubisoft que hayan contribuido en su creación, yo sólo los tomo prestados para escribir una cosilla (tan homosexual) como ésta.

\-----

Qué caprichosa es la casualidad.  
Hace unos segundos, Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad (nuevo Mentor en la Orden tras la muerte de Al Mualim) y Malik Al-Sayf comentaban en la biblioteca los posibles efectos que pueda tener el fruto del Edén, mirándolo ambos recelosos desde cierta distancia que consideraban segura. Hace unos segundos, Leonardo da Vinci jugueteaba con el fruto entre sus manos, maravillado por las luces que emitía creando extrañas figuras por todo su taller, y hace unos segundos, Ezio Auditore entró apurado en el mismo para apartarle de tan peligroso artefacto. No lo consiguió, porque en menos de un parpadeo los cuatro hombres aparecieron en una época muy diferente: la ciudad de Nueva York en el año 2012.

Surgieron en medio de una explosión, cientos de destellos iluminaron la gigantesca sala donde el equipo de Desmond Miles había dispuesto el Animus. Los cuatro (Desmond, Rebecca, Shaun y William) se giraron asombrados ante aquel destello. Contemplaron confundidos cómo cuatro figuras caían del mismo hacia el suelo de manera estrepitosa, y ninguno pudo hablar al reconocer sus rostros y ropas; era Desmond el más familiarizado con ellos, desde luego, por ello se atrevió a dar un par de pasos al frente, cubriendo con su cuerpo el sillón donde hace un momento había tenido dificultades para acceder a los recuerdos que buscaban. Quizás esto explicaba por qué.

—Esto debe ser una broma, ¿no? —preguntó desde su sitio, miró hacia su padre, que negó con la cabeza, luego a Shaun y Rebecca, que repitieron el gesto. No era ninguna broma, frente a ellos tenían a cuatro personas provenientes de las cruzadas cristianas en Tierra Santa y de la Italia renacentista del siglo XV, respectivamente.

Ezio se incorporó lo suficiente hasta acabar sentado, por el rápido movimiento la capucha que le cubría cayó y dejó a la vista su rostro.  
—¡Maldita sea, Leonardo! ¿Cómo se te ocurre coger el fruto y activarlo en tu taller? —exclamó llevándose la mano a la frente—. ¿Pero en qué estabas pensando? ¿Y si te hubiera pasado algo? ¡Aún debemos descifrar las notas que dejó Altaïr para intentar entender del todo…!

—O también podrías preguntarle a él directamente —el rubio le interrumpió con una sonrisa a modo de disculpa, y señalando tras la espalda del asesino.

Ezio giró un poco, encontrando tras de sí a quien todos en la Hermandad llamaban "Mentor" por el respeto que le tenían. Todos los asesinos sabían quién era Altaïr, lo que había hecho durante años en Masyaf, su expulsión, la traición. Todo, conocía la vida de Altaïr por las notas y cuadernos que había encontrado, tanto él como los otros asesinos, habían sido muchas las misiones en busca de estos preciados documentos. ¿Y ahora lo tenía ahí? ¿A apenas un par de metros? Ezio no escribía ningún diario pero estaba seguro que, de hacerlo, este suceso ocuparía una entrada a doble página.  
Leonardo volvió a reír viendo la expresión tan asombrada que se le había quedado y le dio un golpecito en el hombro intentando espabilarle. Pareció bastar para que Ezio reaccionara, apurándose en hablar.

—Leonardo, ¿estoy soñando? Porque estoy viendo a dos personas que llevan siglos bajo tierra en algún lugar de Oriente.

—Entonces estamos soñando lo mismo, yo también los veo.

Por su parte, Malik fue el primero de los cuatro en ponerse en pie. Sacudió su ropa mirando de un lado a otro intentando averiguar su ubicación actual; después de un largo vistazo que no le sirvió de mucho, suspiró mirando hacia Altaïr.  
—¿Se puede saber qué has hecho esta vez?

—Malik… ¿por qué asumes que he debido ser yo el responsable?

—Siempre lo eres, ¿no es así? —suspiró una segunda vez—. Como sea, ¿dónde se supone que estamos?

—Parece una especie de galería, las ruinas de un templo, ¿quizá? —respondió aún sentado, inspeccionando la zona con bastante curiosidad. Lo único que sacó en claro fue que junto a ellos había caído otro asesino con adornos sobre su ropa y un hombre de peculiar cabello largo y rubio.

Llevó sus ojos algo más hacia la derecha, viendo a un grupo de personas que llevaban la misma expresión en sus rostros. Analizándola debían estar muy sorprendidos por lo que había ocurrido, uno de ellos —que identificó como el líder al estar al frente— se acercó a donde estaban, mas no pudo acercarse demasiado, en menos de un parpadeo Malik le arrebató su espada larga y apuntó a la garganta del hombre, presionando lo suficiente con la punta del arma como para forzar que se detuviera. Desmond alzó ambas manos deteniéndose de inmediato, gracias a las sesiones en el Animus sabía del carácter desconfiado de Malik, pero no se esperaba este recibimiento.

—Puedes bajar el arma, no soy tu enemigo —habló sintiendo el frío del acero aún en su cuello—. Soy… una especie de familiar, un pariente se podría decir. Un pariente muy, muy, muy lejano. Por favor baja el arma, querréis una explicación y no podré dárosla bajo estas circunstancias, ¿comprendes?

Malik dudó un momento ladeando la cabeza, pero pareció ceder a sus palabras y alejó la espada. Altaïr entonces se puso en pie y la enfundó en su cinturón para evitar otro enfrentamiento de este tipo.

—Tienes unas facciones bastante parecidas a las de Altaïr —dijo el dai aun mirando desconfiado los ojos de Desmond—, es perturbador.

—Supongo que son los genes —respondió frotando su cuello, intentando alejar la sensación tan desagradable que la espada había dejado en él—. Será mejor que os sentéis, esto va para largo.

—Claro que sí, Desmond, que pasen todos a la salita de invitados —comentó Shaun con su característico sarcasmo—. ¿Recuerdas acaso dónde estamos? ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? Los agentes de Abstergo no tardarán en dar con nosotros, ¿cuál es tu plan? ¿Ponerte a charlar tan tranquilo con tus antepasados mientras bebéis unas cervezas?

—Según los archivos —anotaba Rebecca cruzada de brazos—, tanto Altaïr como Malik eran nizaríes, no beben alcohol. ¿Os suena eso de no comer cerdo? ¿El ayuno del Ramadán? ¿El Corán? ¿Qué tal un poco de historia sobre religiones antes de hacer ofertas?

—¿Tú crees que éste es el momento de charlas sobre teología? —le encaró Shaun acomodando sus gafas—. Ahora mismo debemos detener el avance templario y no perder tiempo con…

—No es el momento —habló William con voz firme desde su posición, apoyado en un par de cajas mirando de uno a otro—. No es el momento de perder la calma. Vamos a relajarnos y afrontar la situación. Por ahora nos sentaremos donde podamos e intentaremos explicarlo lo mejor posible, no será fácil.

No lo fue.

A pesar del argumentado discurso que dio Desmond costaba creer algo así: un viaje en el tiempo. Los cuatro "invitados" se mostraron reticentes a creer la historia, coincidían en que esto debía ser un raro sueño, una alucinación debida a algún alimento en mal estado o bebida contaminada. No pudieron creerlo hasta que Rebecca llegó cargando una carpeta con ella, la abrió y comenzó a leer, relatando punto por punto la vida de Altaïr desde su nacimiento hasta su toma de poder como nuevo Mentor (la lista en esa carpeta seguía un orden alfabético, por eso fue él el elegido y no otro).

—Tenemos registros de los tres restantes —concluyó cerrando la carpeta—. Aunque para Da Vinci podría usar la Wikipedia, sería más cómodo.

—Esto es estúpido —Shaun suspiró alzándose de hombros—. No os queda más remedio que creer lo que decimos, ¿no veis que esto no es Masyaf o Roma? ¡Incluso el idioma! ¿Cómo es posible que entre todos nos entendamos? Inglés, italiano, árabe, ¿qué locura es ésta?

—No es una locura mayor a los fragmentos del Edén —dijo Desmond con gesto pensativo—, si son capaces de controlar mentes o crear ilusiones, ¿cómo no van a ser capaces de transportar personas en el tiempo?

—Por supuesto, llamaré a Doc y McFly para que nos traigan el DeLorean.

—Shaun —le llamó William con una mirada acusadora—, tus comentarios, pese a ocurrentes, no nos ayudarán a solucionar esto.

—Tampoco lo hará esta charla que intentamos tener, ¿cierto?

—Así que —Leonardo les interrumpió alzando el brazo, sentado sobre una gigantesca caja negra y metálica que podía sostener su peso sin problemas—, en resumen: hemos viajado de alguna manera que no comprendo al siglo XXI, uh, el año 2012, ¿es así?

—Se supone que el fruto tiene algo que ver —concretó Shaun arqueando una ceja—. Y hasta que no sepamos con plena certeza cómo habéis llegado, no podremos llevaros de vuelta. Esto es un…

—¡Esto es ciertamente emocionante! —exclamó poniéndose en pie—. ¡Han pasado seis siglos! ¡Seiscientos años! ¡El mundo debe ser tan distinto a como yo lo conozco, quiero ver todo eso!

—Leonardo, creo que no eres del todo consciente de…

—Oh vamos, Ezio, ¿no me digas que no sientes curiosidad por ver el mundo donde ahora estamos? ¡Imagina todo lo que habrá cambiado! ¡Sólo mira sus ropas, son tan distintas a las nuestras! —señaló hacia Rebecca casi maravillado—. ¡Ella es una mujer y está llevando pantalones! ¡Nada de ostentosos vestidos, sino pantalones!

—Rebecca no se caracteriza por ser demasiado femenina al vestir, no.

—Nadie te ha pedido el comentario, Shaun.

—¡Mirad cuántos colores en estas cosas que brillan! —se acercó a los ordenadores dispuestos sobre el mostrador, mirando las imágenes que emitían sus pantallas—. Quiero saber qué son, qué hacen, qué significan todos estos números, ¡no puedo ignorar tanto conocimiento dispuesto ante mí!

—Estoy de acuerdo —habló Malik poniéndose en pie de un suspiro—. Parece que nos quedaremos en este lugar bastante tiempo, y tengo la sensación de que debemos ponernos al día con muchas cosas. Cuanto antes comencemos, mejor.

—¡Exacto, ése es el espíritu! —un muy emocionado Leonardo quedó frente a él y le tendió la mano dándole un buen apretón—. Malik, ¿verdad? Leonardo, un placer —miró curioso hacia un lado viendo cómo Altaïr se enderezaba ajustándose la capucha, se acercó a él un tanto cauteloso y se atrevió a estirar el brazo, pero el saludo no llegó. Altaïr hizo un gesto con la cabeza a modo de señal y se echó a andar en dirección contraria.

—Eh, Desmond, tu abuelo el sirio se está yendo —anunció Shaun con un tono divertido señalándole—. ¿No deberías, no sé, detenerle o algo?

—Altaïr, no salgas de aquí o estaremos en problemas —el asesino ni se inmutó y siguió por su camino—. ¿Es que no me escucha?

—Te escucha y te ignora al mismo tiempo, acostúmbrate a ello —le dijo Malik quedando a su lado—. Novicio, ni se te ocurra pensar que iré a ayudarte si te metes en problemas, tengo mejores cosas que hacer que preocuparme por ti. Sólo intenta no morir, no me gustaría regresar a Masyaf con un cadáver, ¿entendido?

Ezio, el único que permanecía sentado, se giró asombrado hacia el dai, ¿había llamado "novicio" a un Mentor? Sí, lo había hecho, y Altaïr no pareció reaccionar ante ello, sólo sacudió un poco el brazo derecho como señal de que lo había oído antes de desaparecer por un largo pasillo. No dio crédito ante esto.

—No parece alguien muy conversador, ¿verdad? —rió Leonardo—. Ezio, deberías aprender algo de esa seriedad, te vendría bien.

—¿Qué estás insinuando? —frunció el ceño, aunque segundos más tarde relajó la expresión y miró hacia Malik poniéndose en pie—. ¿Le has llamado "novicio"? ¿Al mismo Altaïr?

—No veo por qué no debería hacerlo.

—Es una falta de respeto ante su rango, ¡es un Mentor!

—Sí, me he dado cuenta.

—¿Entonces? ¿Es que no…?

—Ezio, ¿verdad? —el otro asintió ante el brusco cambio de tema—. Verás, considero mi tiempo algo muy valioso, no me gusta desperdiciarlo; y ahora mismo es una prioridad entender dónde estoy. No estoy aquí para hablar de Altaïr.

—¡Heh, éste me cae bien! —rió Shaun—. De acuerdo, los que queráis una clase magistral de historia universal, seguidme. Comenzaremos por el siglo XII y no pararemos hasta llegar al actual.

—¡Qué emocionante! —Leonardo le siguió igual de emocionado que hace un momento, tirando por la capa de Ezio que apretaba sus dientes mirando hacia Malik. Éste iba bastante tranquilo tras Shaun, memorizando su nombre —más bien, intentando pronunciarlo correctamente—.

 

El lugar elegido como aula fue una recámara algo alejada del Animus y el centro principal de ordenadores o portales. Bajaron por una pequeña pendiente de rocas hasta llegar, Shaun utilizó una de las oscuras columnas como pizarrón, anotó un par de cosas en su superficie y enfocó un proyector contra ella, de esta forma se valía de muchas imágenes o vídeos para explicar los conceptos que nombraba. Tuvo su mérito, pues en cuestión de horas supo explicar ideas tan complejas como el universo y su origen, la electricidad, la era de los dinosaurios, la evolución, nociones básicas de física, los vehículos a motor, y un breve resumen de la geografía del mundo. Explicó, usando un mapamundi, la distribución de países y continentes, ampliando los horizontes de los presentes a cada palabra que decía. Parecía que la verdadera especialidad del inglés era la enseñanza, porque supo hacerse entender.

—…y hasta hace bien poco Alemania aún pagaba la deuda de la 2ª Guerra Mundial —miró a sus alumnos, Leonardo asentía con la cabeza, Ezio bostezaba, y Malik parecía tener la vista perdida en algún lugar en lo alto—. ¿Me estáis escuchando? Tenéis que recordarlo para explicárselo luego al que falta, ¿a dónde habrá ido Altaïr?

—No muy lejos —Malik señaló hacia arriba. Acuclillado en el borde de un resalte en la piedra estaba Altaïr, observando no sólo al profesor y sus alumnos, sino también el resto del recinto—. Lleva ahí un buen rato atendiendo en silencio, cuando quiere ofrece la misma conversación que una palmera en el desierto.

—Tu amabilidad me desarma, Malik —dijo descendiendo. De un par de saltos quedó junto a ellos—. Este mundo es fascinante, debéis verlo.

—Espera, espera, espera —Shaun se acomodó las gafas intentando no perder la calma—, ¿acaso has salido de aquí? ¿Has ido al exterior? —se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza cuando el asesino asintió—. A ver… a ver si comprendes: fuera, mal. Fuera hay peligros, ¡demasiados! No sólo templarios sino el metro, los coches, ¡cualquiera de vosotros puede morir atropellado hasta por una bicicleta! Haced el favor de no salir de aquí.

—Deberíamos ir a por algo de comer, sea o no sea mi época, tengo hambre —Ezio suspiró estirando sus piernas, tendió su mano ayudando a Leonardo a que se pusiera en pie, e hizo el mismo gesto con Malik, pero el dai le apartó de un manotazo incorporándose—. No te mataría ser más amable con el resto, ¿no crees?

—Buena suerte con eso —por primera vez, Altaïr sonrió. Aunque al ser bajo su capucha nadie pudo notarlo.

Pretendían comenzar una excursión al exterior en busca de comida, por suerte Desmond pudo detenerlos a tiempo. Les prometió algo llamado pizza que les intrigó dada la pronunciación de la palabra, y salió junto a su padre en busca de alimento, él iría a por la comida, mientras que William buscaría algún lugar donde hospedar a los invitados. Además, también necesitarían ropa de este siglo, prendas que no llamasen tanto la atención como las túnicas de asesino o ropa medieval como la que llevaba Leonardo.

Encontrar la ropa adecuada sería tan o más importante que dar con la comida y alojamiento; debían pasar desapercibidos cuando dejaran el templo. Cosa que harían más pronto que tarde, Desmond dudaba seriamente poder retenerlos cuando llegara el momento (de hecho, Altaïr ya había salido), él mejor que nadie conocía de buena mano la sensación de estar atrapado, conocía esas ansias de querer ver el mundo que nunca le había sido expuesto.

Por eso mismo estaba tan seguro de que no podría frenar aquella creciente curiosidad. Siendo imparable como era, lo mejor sería prepararse ante ella.


	2. ¿Y esa caravana?

Se podría decir que ambos Miles, padre e hijo, habían cumplido sus respectivas misiones. Desmond consiguió la cena en una pizzería cercana, y William tuvo suerte en la búsqueda de alojamiento. Regresaron al interior del templo cargando las cajas con las pizzas y las llaves de una caravana de segunda mano lo suficientemente amplia como para que cuatro personas pudieran convivir en ella. William dejó en sus carcomidos armarios algo de ropa que los chicos pudieran usar, se había guiado por la talla de Desmond o Shaun, ya que los invitados no eran demasiado corpulentos, intuía que les serviría todo lo que había conseguido en aquel mercadillo (el viejo Miles no había gastado más de unos dólares entre caravana y ropa, seguía siendo alguien bastante audaz con los negocios y del todo reticente a derrochar el dinero).

Se reunieron con el grupo para empezar con la cena, debían trazar un buen plan que les permitiera avanzar en la búsqueda a través de los recuerdos de los Kenway, además de mantener en un lugar seguro a "los invitados" hasta conseguir hacerles regresar. Por suerte, una caravana no llamaba demasiado la atención en una ciudad tan grande como Nueva York, los vecinos pensarían que se trataban de unos turistas en pleno viaje —y no irían del todo desencaminados con esa suposición—.  
Durante la cena, formada por varias pizzas y refrescos como bebida, Shaun volvió a repetir el peligro que todos corrían en este momento. El resto del grupo asintió de mutuo acuerdo, aunque "los invitados" parecían bastante más interesados en el queso fundido y en los champiñones que en lo que ahora mismo decían.

—Chicos, prestad atención que esto es importante —les llamó Rebecca después de dar un trago a su Coca Cola—. Dormiréis en la caravana que está aparcada allá fuera. Sin salir de ella en ningún momento, debe estar bien equipada, ¿no es así, William?

—Realmente no —contestó—: un motor de gasoil anticuado, una dirección que malamente funciona y un interior que deja bastante que desear, con apenas dos catres y alguna mesa.

—Vamos, lo que viene siendo una suite en el Ritz, ¿eh? —Shaun se echó a reír—. Me siento afortunado de dormir aquí entre los cables.

—Lástima que no te ahorques con ellos —rió Rebecca terminando su bebida.

Después de varias risas más, Desmond guió a los invitados hacia el apretado lugar donde les tocaría dormir. La caravana estaba aparcada en un descampado bastante cerca al templo, durante la marcha intentó explicar dónde estaban y qué era lo que les rodeaba, sin mucho éxito. Una vez en el descampado no pudo evitar suspirar bajando sus hombros, William no había exagerado en su descripción, la caravana tenía toda la pinta de llevar abandonada unos buenos meses en el exterior de algún porche, con óxido en sus llantas, un chirriante sonido al abrir la puerta y un sospechoso olor a lejía proveniente del asiento del conductor —lástima que el olor no borrase la mancha roja del salpicadero, ser la escena de un crimen explicaba su muy bajo precio—.

—Así que… —Ezio observó el vehículo desde el exterior, sólo Leonardo se había aventurado a entrar en él—, será ahí donde durmamos, ¿es del todo seguro?

—Al menos la estructura de metal parece sólida —dijo Altaïr cruzado de brazos a su lado.

—No debe ser peor al calor de Jerusalén —Malik pasó de largo y entró en la caravana, encontrando a Leonardo explorando su interior yendo de una esquina a otra, familiarizándose con lo que veía.

Desmond se despidió con la mano y regresó al templo, no podía permitirse el lujo de pasar demasiado tiempo lejos del Animus. Confiaba en que los cuatro se mantuvieran a salvo, al menos por esta noche.

Los dos asesinos mostraron la misma emoción yendo hacia la caravana, es decir, ninguna; subieron los escalones pasando hacia la zona trasera, la reservada para hacer vida en ella y dejando algo más olvidados los dos asientos tras el volante. Una cortinilla amarillenta (que en sus buenos tiempos había sido totalmente blanca) cubría las ventanas para ofrecer cierta intimidad a los ocupantes. Bajo los vidrios se extendía una especie de mostrador parecido a las encimeras de una cocina de los años 80, con un llamativo color turquesa que le daba un aire de lo más antiguo; aunque había más de un neoyorquino que lo catalogaría como "vintage". Por si eso fuera poco, los dos catres apenas contendrían a un hombre cada uno, eran estrechos, incómodos y tenían unas mantas de cuadros verdes con varias manchas y jirones a modo de decoración.   
Leonardo, en su excursión por la caravana, encontró dos bolsas repletas de ropa, sacó todas las prendas examinándolas y dejándolas luego sobre la única mesita que se aguantaba en pie (a las otras dos le faltaban varias patas). Los demás se reunieron a su alrededor mirando la ropa, intentando entender el uso de cada prenda. Identificaron sin problemas los pantalones, calcetines y camisetas junto a los jerséis; la confusión llegó con la ropa interior. William había comprado un pack de seis calzoncillos, en el mundo había pocas cosas más comunes que un calzoncillo de algodón blanco, pero para los cuatro turistas era algo sumamente extraño.

—Creo que esto es ropa íntima —se aventuró a decir Leonardo estirando uno de los calzoncillos, sujetando con sus dedos cada extremo—. Es algo incluso más pequeño que la ropa de los infantes.

—¿Será del todo cómodo? —preguntó Malik mirando la caja—. Dice que son 95% algodón, y el 5% restante es licra, ¿qué es "licra"? ¿Otro material?

—¡Sólo hay una forma de averiguarlo! —Leonardo habló con los calzoncillos todavía entre sus dedos, se giró hacia su amigo después de reír un poco—. Ezio toma, pruébatelo.

—¿Yo? —se señaló a sí mismo—. ¿Por qué debo ser yo?

—¿Y por qué no? No te hará daño, es ropa.

—No me parece un razonamiento del todo convincente.

—Entonces lo someteremos a votación: ¿votos a favor de que sea Ezio y no otro quien se lo pruebe? —contó en voz alta las manos alzadas—. Uno y dos que, más el mío, son tres votos a favor y uno en contra. Ezio, te ha tocado. Esto es una democracia, debes respetar la opinión de la mayoría aunque no estés de acuerdo con ella.

Ezio aceptó a regañadientes ser el conejillo de indias y probarse la prenda con el 5% de misteriosa licra. Mientras que Altaïr y Malik miraron hacia otro lado, pues Leonardo no se perdió detalle, mirando bastante entretenido cómo el asesino se deshacía poco a poco de sus pantalones y anchos calzones para ponerse los calzoncillos de esta época. En su opinión, aquélla había sido una muy buena vista, pero se aseguró de apartar la mirada segundos antes de que el asesino se volviera, le mostró una fingida expresión de sorpresa.

—Son extrañamente cómodos, creo que podré acostumbrarme —dijo dando un par de pasos, la parte superior de la túnica le cubría, así que no sentía que estuviera haciendo ningún atentado contra su hombría—. Dormiré esta noche con ellos, y veré si mañana sigue todo en su sitio.

—Ahora que hablamos de dormir —Leonardo contuvo un bostezo antes de seguir hablando—, ¿dónde lo haremos? ¿Cómo dormiremos si sólo disponemos de dos maltrechos colchones?

—Tiene toda la pinta de que dormiremos bastante apretados —respondió Altaïr mirando de un catre a otro, los cojines y alfombras de cualquier Casa de Asesinos serían mucho más confortables a lo que ahora veía.

—Oh, ¿acaso voy a compartir lecho con Altaïr? Qué alegría, no quepo en mí de la emoción —el dai habló con una voz tan fría, seria y cortante que hasta las ventanas de la caravana parecieron congelarse por un momento.

A diferencia de Malik, Leonardo estaba bastante emocionado con la idea de compartir cama —lo cierto era que Da Vinci solía emocionarse con casi cualquier cosa, pero descubrir que por una noche dormiría entre los brazos de Ezio elevaba dicho nivel de emoción—. No tardó demasiado en sentarse en el colchón que le había sido asignado, viendo que ambos sirios se quitaban las botas en el situado enfrente, y llegó a sonreír distinguiendo al asesino que sí conocía yendo hacia su posición.   
Después de algún "buonanotte" que se intercambió con un "masa'ul jair" (o "مَساءُ الخَير" si tuviera que escribirse), los cuatro hombres se dispusieron a dormir. A pesar de sus quejas, Malik pareció salir el mejor parado, se adueñó de buena parte del colchón, dejando a Altaïr con un espacio bastante reducido que, sin embargo, supo aprovechar entrelazando sus piernas con las del dai para evitar caerse en mitad de la noche, escuchando divertido cómo refunfuñaba intentando alejarse. Ezio acostumbraba a dormir siempre de lado, razón por la que su brazo fue usado como improvisada almohada para Leonardo, que se arropaba siendo el único de los dos cubierto por la manta y la capa roja que solía llevar el asesino, le había ofrecido cobijo bajo ella, pero lo rechazó alegando que una mente tan brillante como la del inventor (e ingeniero, pintor, arquitecto… y una larga lista de oficios) debía cuidarse como es debido.

 

Las noches de Nueva York no son precisamente silenciosas, menos aún con sonidos desconocidos como las bocinas de los coches, insultos entre los transeúntes o quejidos de animales callejeros. Leonardo fue el único que durmió a pierna suelta, los otros tres daban pequeñas cabezadas en silencio, con los cinco sentidos alerta por si alguno de aquellos ruidos se acercaba demasiado a su posición.   
No fue casualidad que al salir el sol encontrara despierto únicamente a Da Vinci, que salió de la cama intentando no hacer ruido alguno —el resto intentaba recuperar el sueño perdido durante la noche—. La discreción no era uno de sus puntos fuertes, pues tropezó con las grebas de alguno de los asesinos y acabó cayendo de bruces al suelo, el golpe fue suficiente como para abrir uno de los carcomidos armaritos, cayendo de él unas llaves; las inspeccionó un buen rato intentando averiguar qué era lo que abrían, eran las llaves más extrañas que había visto en su vida. Después de un largo periodo de investigaciones, probando la llave en cada rendija que veía (entre dos ventanas, los armarios, bajo las alfombrillas…), encontró una ranura donde podría encajar. Se trataba nada más y nada menos que el contacto del vehículo, metió la llave y giró un poco escuchando una especie de rugido que le tomó por sorpresa. Se sentó maravillado en el asiento tras el volante y volvió a girar, esta vez durante más tiempo, el rugido se alargó lo suficiente como para poder compararlo a la tos de un anciano, y después se mantuvo, mitigando su sonido y transmitiendo vibraciones por toda la caravana. Contra todo pronóstico, Leonardo Da Vinci fue capaz de arrancar un vehículo.

Miró hacia atrás comprobando que los pasajeros del viaje que se disponía a hacer seguían durmiendo, asintió con la cabeza al no detectar movimiento. Volvió hacia el frente recordando las explicaciones de Shaun el día anterior sobre los vehículos.

—Primero, los espejos —se vio reflejado en ellos, pero al no saber que debía ajustarlos los dio como válidos, incluso acomodó un poco su cabello preguntándose dónde había ido a parar su boina—. Ahora el cinturón de seguridad, ¿cierto? —después de observar maravillado el mecanismo de cierre del cinturón, pudo abrocharlo debidamente, por lo menos su vida no correría peligro.

Decidido, dejó ambas manos en el volante y presionó el pedal derecho a fondo con el pie. Las desgastadas gomas chirriaron antes de comenzar a rodar sobre la tierra y rocas del descampado. El encanto de los automóviles americanos es que no poseen embrague, no era necesaria una palanca de cambios que suavizara el paso de uno a otro, de manera demasiado acelerada aquella destartalada caravana pasó del primero al cuarto, forzando que el motor traqueteara para seguir el ritmo al llegar al asfalto.   
Después de una agradable recta llegó la primera curva y Leonardo giró sin demasiada delicadeza para no acabar chocando contra una boca de riego. Comprobó aliviado que había dejado atrás el obstáculo (no supo identificar de qué se trataba), pero le sobresaltó el ruido sordo que pudo escuchar a su espalda, si llevase mercancía, ahora se habría caído. Recordó entonces que no era mercancía, pero sí personas, volvió a girar la cabeza descubriendo a los tres hombres en el suelo, intentando ponerse en pie en medio de exclamaciones no demasiado amables.

—¡Leonardo! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! ¡¿Cómo has…?!

—¡Mira Ezio! ¡Estoy conduciendo un vehículo a motor! —negó con la cabeza y volvió a girar hacia el frente, dando otro brusco volantazo, esta vez a la izquierda, para evitar una señal de prohibido el paso—. ¡No me distraigas, necesito toda mi concentración en esto!

—Va a acabar con todos nosotros… —dijo Malik avanzando a trompicones por la caravana hasta poder sentarse en el asiento del copiloto—. ¿A dónde planeas llevarnos?

—No tengo la menor idea, ¡pero conducir es muy divertido! —sonrió mirando hacia él.

—¡Mira hacia adelante! ¡Adelante, adelante! —Ezio se precipitó hacia el frente de la caravana, pasando sus brazos por sobre la cabeza de Leonardo y llegando al volante, giró evitando por pura cuestión de suerte un autobús. Y no era que ese autobús viniera en dirección contraria, era que Leonardo había entrado en un carril de dirección prohibida. Para salir del mismo tuvieron que dar más de un giro sorteando tanto coches como peatones.

—Oh, ¡conduces muy bien, Ezio! —le animaba Leonardo llegando a aplaudir cuando salieron de aquel carril—. No tiene nada que ver con los caballos, ¿verdad? La velocidad que alcanza, según esto de aquí… ¡oh, 58km/h! ¡Impresionante!

—¡Deja los cumplidos para más tarde y detén esta cosa!

—¡Eso es fácil!

Y tanto que lo era, le bastó pisar con el pie el pedal izquierdo, las ruedas volvieron a chirriar y la caravana se detuvo casi de inmediato en mitad de la carretera, ocasionando que todos los ocupantes se inclinaran hacia adelante, no salieron volando rumbo al cristal por ciertos motivos: Leonardo llevaba abrochado el cinturón de seguridad, Ezio estaba de pie tras el asiento —se clavó la gomaespuma a la altura del pecho a cambio de no salir disparado—, Altaïr estaba en la misma situación pero tras el asiento del copiloto, y además, había movido rápido sus brazos para rodear el asiento, impidiendo con esto que Malik saliera disparado hacia la luna delantera (pues este asiento no tenía cinturón).

Apenas tuvieron tiempo de recuperarse del susto y la caravana volvió a sacudirse con la misma violencia, al haberse detenido en un cruce recibieron un duro impacto trasero por parte de algún conductor despistado. Leonardo interpretó el gesto como una señal para seguir avanzando, así que volvió a tomar el volante y aceleró para alejarse lo más pronto posible. Justo cuando parecía haber dominado el arte de la conducción (circulando de manera segura y cumpliendo sin querer las normas de tráfico) escuchó cómo se apagaba el rugido del motor.

—Nos hemos quedado sin combustible —dijo preocupado comprobando que la caravana no reaccionaba—. ¿Alguien sabe cómo volver con Desmond y los otros? A lo mejor ellos tienen, nos podrían dejar un poco.

—Es obvio que estamos demasiado lejos de su posición como para pedirles cualquier cosa —Malik suspiró acomodándose en el asiento—. ¿Qué hacemos ahora? ¿Cómo regresamos? ¿En qué se supone que estabas pensando para poner esta cosa en marcha y…? —volvió a suspirar—. Me asombra que exista en el mundo gente tan o más impulsiva que Altaïr, ¿es que sois una plaga? ¿No tendré nunca un descanso?

—Muchas gracias por tu aportación, dai —Altaïr se acercó a él y bajó su capucha cubriendo todo su rostro, escuchándole gruñir—. Lo mejor será dividirnos en dos grupos, uno se encargará de conseguir el combustible, y el otro de descubrir la manera de regresar. Ezio y yo nos encargaremos de esto último, Malik, te encargo la protección de Leonardo.

—Pongámonos en marcha cuanto antes —ambos asesinos asintieron.

—¡Esperad, esperad, no podéis salir así! —Leonardo logró detenerles, luchó con el cinturón para poder desabrocharlo y luego consiguió ir a la zona trasera atrayendo al resto—. ¡Debemos usar esta ropa, de lo contrario llamaremos demasiado la atención! ¡Al igual que las armas! ¡No he visto ni a una sola persona con espada o ballesta! Debéis dejarlas aquí, al menos las más grandes.

—¿Es ésta una época tan segura que nadie va armado? —preguntó Ezio bastante confundido.

Por supuesto, ninguno de los cuatro conocía la política de armas que existe en Estados Unidos, de igual forma desconocían los avances en las armas de fuego (es más, ni Altaïr ni Malik llegaron a conocer nunca la pólvora). Con todo ese desconocimiento, aceptaron dejar las mayores armas en la caravana, les debía bastar con la hoja oculta.

Si bien la noche anterior se habían reunido alrededor de la ropa para inspeccionarla, ahora la miraban recelosos, extrañados sin duda por cada prenda y adorno en ellas. Fue una verdadera locura descubrir la cremallera en los pantalones vaqueros o el velcro en las zapatillas deportivas que William había comprado. Después de unos minutos de pura incertidumbre pudieron vestirse, Ezio les garantizó que el calzoncillo con el 5% de licra era inofensivo, así que todos se pusieron uno del pack. Aún se acostumbraban a la sensación tan extraña de la ropa interior ajustada, cuando tuvieron que vestirse con vaqueros y jerséis de oferta, de tela fina y barata. A la hora del calzado no tenían demasiado donde elegir, William compró cuatro pares de zapatillas blancas, idénticas las unas de las otras, dada su suela de goma resultaría imposible conseguir el agarre necesario a la hora de trepar, pero esto sería un problema sólo para Altaïr y Ezio, ni Malik ni Leonardo tenían planes de apartar los pies del suelo.

Se despidieron acordando encontrarse en la caravana en un máximo de dos horas, cuando el sol indicara el mediodía en lo alto del cielo. Sería más sencillo utilizar uno de tantos relojes digitales dispuestos por los comercios, pero éste era un invento aún desconocido para ellos. Los dos asesinos desaparecieron entre estrechas callejuelas, buscando un punto alto que les sirviera para ubicarse; y los otros dos comenzaron con la búsqueda del combustible, gasoil era lo que necesitaban. Aunque no tenían la menor idea de dónde encontrarlo.

 

Al mismo tiempo, Rebecca llegaba al descampado cargando unos bocadillos para el desayuno. No vio rastro de la caravana, y decir que entró en pánico es quedarse corto si se tuviera que describir su reacción.


	3. Gasoil, por favor

La sensación de ir a cara descubierta era un tanto incómoda para ambos asesinos, pero la ropa que llevaban no disponía de ningún tipo de capucha, a cambio, pasaban totalmente desapercibidos entre los neoyorquinos incluso cuando llevaban hojas letales en sus muñecas. Uno o dos brazales de cuero no llamaban la atención.  
Después de unos minutos tanteando el terreno a pie, llegaron a la conclusión de que debían escalar algún edificio y ubicarse una vez en la cima del mismo. El edificio elegido fue uno bastante alto, tanto como la torre de algún campanario o incluso más. Un rápido vistazo con la vista privilegiada que ambos tenían les hizo asegurarse de que no había ni un guardia cerca.

—Sospechoso, ¿un edificio de estas dimensiones sin vigilancia?

—Tengamos cuidado, puede ser una trampa —precavido como acostumbraba, Ezio asintió ante las palabras del mentor—. Subiremos por zonas distintas, así será más sencillo burlar la atención de la guardia, de haberla.

 

Dicho esto se pusieron en marcha, uno comenzando por las ventanas de la derecha —aprovechando las cornisas y rebordes entre ellas—, y el otro por el lado izquierdo, trepando de un saliente a otro. Dada la poca adherencia que tenían sus zapatillas, una suela de goma no era la indicada para un día de escalada, tardaron bastante tiempo en llegar a lo más alto del edificio de oficinas (aunque una forma bastante más fácil de subir era utilizar la escalera de emergencia, dispuesta en la parte trasera del edificio).   
Una vez en la azotea, y tras extrañarse con las salidas del aire acondicionado que la adornaban como pequeñas casetas, pudieron trazar un mapa imaginario en sus cabezas para intentar ubicarse por esta parte de la ciudad. Sus sentidos se alertaron cuando se abrió una puerta, saliendo de ella varias personas de ropa similar; se tensaron mirando hacia ellos (unos estresados oficinistas que salían al exterior para fumar sin quebrantar la ley anti-humos de la empresa), apretando especialmente los músculos de sus brazos y pasando de manera instintiva a posición ofensiva.

—Compañeros, ¿tenéis fuego? —uno de los hombres trajeados les miró moviendo una cajetilla que los asesinos desconocían (Camel era una de las más antiguas marcas de tabaco, pero no tanto como para ser conocida hace más de trescientos años).

—¿Está preguntando por fuego? ¿Acaso piensa crear una hoguera?

—Las personas de esta época dicen unas cosas de lo más extrañas —comentó Altaïr viendo a más personas saliendo por aquella puerta. Una de ellas hizo surgir una pequeña llama con un artefacto metálico en sus manos, ese chispazo asombró a ambos asesinos por igual, ¿había logrado el fuego de manera instantánea con tan solo un chasquido de dedos?

 

Con una mirada silenciosa asintieron en un gesto cómplice: debían hacerse con ese invento. Volvieron a dividirse yendo Ezio por la izquierda y Altaïr por la derecha, rodearon al grupo y se lanzaron por la barandilla trasera, cayendo sobre el contenedor de papel y cartón. Después de muchos crujidos entre cajas o folios reciclados pusieron los pies en el suelo.

—¿Cómo crees que se llamará? —preguntó Ezio escuchando un ligero "clink" antes de que la llama surgiera del encendedor—. Parece brujería, fuego sin antorchas ni nada similar —rió—. A Leonardo le encantará verlo, estoy seguro.

—Sois amigos, intuyo —Altaïr se había adueñado de la cartera de uno de aquellos hombres, abriéndola para descubrir los papeles verdes que llevaba entre tarjetas metálicas que no llegaba a comprender—. No es un asesino y aun así parece que confías en él, debéis ser muy buenos amigos, ¿me equivoco?

—Además de ello, es un genio. Una de las mentes más brillantes en toda Europa.

—Es un alivio que esté de nuestro lado, sería una catástrofe que un talento así no sirva al fin adecuado —suspiró guardando la cartera en sus bolsillos, no reconocía nada de lo que veía en ella, pensaba en preguntarle a Desmond más tarde—. Esta época es todo un espectáculo —comentó mirando a un grupo de jóvenes andando por la acera del frente—. Hombres y mujeres por igual llevando ropas tan… tan extrañas, tan reveladoras.

—El caso de las mujeres no me molesta especialmente —Ezio se echó a reír siguiendo con la mirada a las chicas del grupo. Aunque, cuando vio el dibujo en una de las camisetas su risa paró de golpe.

 

Altaïr se detuvo a su lado, extrañado por el brusco cambio de comportamiento, no le dio tiempo a preguntar si pasaba algo y Ezio cruzó la carretera hasta llegar frente al grupo. Sólo pudo mirar desde donde estaba e intuir qué estaba pasando.   
Ezio regresó unos minutos más tarde, encontrando al otro acuclillado al borde de un tejado, le hizo señas mostrándole la camiseta, qué había hecho para conseguirla Altaïr prefería no saberlo, y descendió.

—¿Qué haces con…?

—¡Esto es de Leonardo! —le interrumpió—. Conozco este dibujo, es el "Hombre de Vitruvio". Me ha hablado hasta la saciedad de esto, lo considera un estudio de las proporciones del cuerpo humano. ¿Qué está haciendo en una prenda? ¿Cómo ha llegado hasta aquí? Esto debería estar en sus diarios.

—Quizá lo hayan copiado para reproducirlo sobre la tela, parece hecha de un material distinto al resto de la prenda —la frotó entre sus dedos para luego separarse—. Sea como sea, dudo que la vida de Leonardo haya sido amenazada, mientras estabas con ese grupo he visto a más personas con este hombre en sus ropas. Por muy habilidoso que sea tu amigo, es imposible que dibuje tanto en tan poco tiempo.

—Sí, eso es muy poco probable, no es especialmente trabajador —suspiró—. Pero yo no estaría tan seguro sobre su seguridad, quiero decir… él no sabe defenderse, y Malik, bueno, habrá sido un asesino capaz, pero ahora sólo tiene un brazo, es un poco… ya me entiendes… —se rascó la nuca pensando las palabras adecuadas que terminasen esa frase, no quería resultar desagradable.

—Con suerte nuestros enemigos sean tan confiados como tú.

—¿Es que acaso es capaz de blandir una espada con sólo una mano?

—No cometas el error de subestimarle —aconsejó—. Ahora, ¿qué tal si nos ponemos en marcha? Todavía debemos averiguar cómo regresar con Desmond y los demás.  
Ezio resopló y le siguió cargando la camiseta al hombro.

 

Mientras, a unas buenas manzanas de distancia, Leonardo y Malik estaban viviendo su propia aventura en busca del gasoil. Habían descubierto, después de leer algunos carteles gigantescos, que podía comprarse en un sitio llamado "área de servicio", por lo que decía el cartel, era Shell —suponían, el nombre de alguien— quien vendía el mejor y más refinado carburante, o eso decían las letras rojas que encabezaban el anuncio. Así que siguieron la indicación marcada y caminaron casi 100 metros en línea recta antes de girar a la derecha y acabar en la gasolinera.

—Diésel, diésel turbo plus, gasolina sin plomo, gasolina con plomo, gasoil… ah, es aquí —Malik leía otro gigantesco cartel mientras que Leonardo miraba maravillado todos los vehículos que había estacionados junto a unos extraños tubos que no supo identificar—. Será mejor que entremos y nos informemos de cómo conseguir lo que queremos.

Atravesaron la gasolinera casi por completo hasta entrar en la mini-tienda, varias personas realizaban sus compras o pagaban por el combustible consumido. Sólo entró Leonardo, Malik se quedó en el exterior vigilando la zona, atento a un posible ataque enemigo y observando en silencio todos y cada uno de los movimientos que hacían los que llegaban: aparcaban su vehículo, bajaban del mismo, pulsaban una especie de combinación en un aparato que desconocía por completo, y luego sujetaba algo similar a una serpiente, introduciendo su alargada boca en el agujero lateral de sus coches. Después de un rato la retiraban y la volvían a dejar en el lugar correspondiente.

—Buen hombre, deme algo de gasoil, por favor —dijo Leonardo mirando al empleado tras el mostrador, éste le devolvió una mirada cargada de confusión.

—No tengo el menor problema, pero, ¿dónde lo cargarás? ¿En las manos? No puedo vender combustible si el cliente no posee el contenedor habilitado para ello. No quiero líos.

—Está bien, deme también un contenedor.

—De acuerdo —asintió en un gesto vago con la cabeza y se fue al almacén. Regresó después de unos minutos cargando el contenedor, hecho de plástico reforzado y de un vistoso color naranja. Lo dejó sobre el mostrador y miró hacia Leonardo antes de volver a hablar—. Serán 25 dólares por el contenedor, ¿cuánto gasoil necesitas?

—Un poco… ¿supongo?

—¿Supones? —el empleado rió con su respuesta—. Necesito algo más preciso, veamos, ¿es para un vehículo o un sistema de calefacción?

—¡Señores, por favor, que algunos tenemos prisa!

—Si tanta prisa tienes, ve a otro lado —dos personas situadas a la cola comenzaron a discutir—. ¿No puedes ver que está atendiendo a un cliente? Ten paciencia.

—¡Soy alguien ocupado, no puedo perder el tiempo con tonterías!

—No tendrás tanto tiempo cuando lleva la ropa sucia, usted lo que es: ¡es un guarro! —alegó una señora sujetando con fuerza su bolso—. Qué falta de educación, un caballero no sale de casa con la ropa sin planchar.

—¡Hazle caso a la señora y vuelve a tu casa!

—¡¿Qué has dicho?! ¡Ven aquí, te enseñaré cómo arreglamos las cosas los hombres!

De un momento a otro el ambiente de la gasolinera se volvió hostil, con los dos hombres enzarzándose en una pelea de puños desnudos, la señora animando a uno de ellos y el empleado intentando separarles, se ganó más de un golpe con su gesto, así que no dudó en sumarse a la pelea. Leonardo aprovechó ese pequeño caos para coger el contenedor y salir corriendo, se encontró con Malik en la puerta y le indicó que debían llenar el recipiente con gasoil. Por suerte, el dai se había familiarizado con los movimientos que había visto, era el momento oportuno para reproducirlos (mientras que el ajetreo del interior de la tienda atraía la atención de los más curiosos).   
Dejaron el recipiente en el suelo, escogieron la pistola marcada bajo el cartel de gasoil y llenaron el contenedor olisqueando un olor completamente nuevo. No contaron con que había un segundo trabajador en el área de servicio, se acercó a ellos pidiéndoles el dinero, un total de 34 dólares y 79 centavos. Teniendo en cuenta que Malik sólo tenía un par de monedas y que Leonardo apenas tenía dos florines en el bolsillo, pues supieron que debían irse sin pagar.

—Leonardo, sal de aquí, ¡ya!

El rubio obedeció, cogió el recipiente con ambas manos y lo cargó como si fuera una estatua, comenzando a correr en dirección opuesta a Malik. El empleado tuvo que haberse confiado al ver la manga izquierda de su suéter sacudiéndose libre de un lado a otro.

—Mira, no quiero hacerte daño —alcanzó a sujetarla confirmando sus sospechas, al hombre que tenía enfrente le faltaba un brazo—. Sólo dame el dinero y no resultarás herido, lo prometo.

Malik se preguntó de dónde venía tanta confianza, la encontró de lo más desagradable. Dio un paso largo hacia atrás, forzando que el hombre apretara el agarre en el jersey para no liberarle, movimiento que el dai supo aprovechar, volvió a moverse y al hombre no le quedó otro remedio que sacudirse para no golpearse contra el puesto de los combustibles. De poco le sirvió porque Malik golpeó su nuca con el borde de su mano derecha, ocasionando su desmayo casi instantáneo.  
Luego se echó a andar siguiendo los pasos de Leonardo. Le encontró en un callejón inclinado y apoyado en sus rodillas, recuperando el aliento y mirando agotado el contenedor con el gasoil.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó escuchándole resoplar.

—Si te soy sincero, he estado mejor —rió volviendo a alzar el recipiente repleto de combustible—. Ahora sólo tenemos que volver a la caravana, llenarla de gasoil y podremos regresar, aunque primero debemos buscar a Ezio y Altaïr.

—Eso último no será necesario.

Leonardo se giró siguiendo la dirección que le mostraba Malik, por el principio del callejón aparecieron los dos asesinos. Se pusieron al día intercambiando novedades mientras caminaban de regreso a la calle donde la caravana se había detenido, hablaron del artilugio prodigioso que generaba una llama de manera instantánea con un ligero chasquido de dedos, comentaron el extraño olor que tenía incrustado la ciudad (nada comparable al incienso casi perenne de Jerusalén, ni mucho menos los perfumes que las mujeres usaban en Florencia —ese olor tan dulce inundaba cada rincón—). Para cuando llegaron a la calle, hablaban sobre las posibles diferencias entre el gasoil y cualquier otro combustible de la época.

Grande fue su sorpresa cuando no encontraron la caravana, en el lugar donde ésta debía estar aparcada había un papel amarillo.  
—“Su vehículo, al encontrarse estacionado en una zona de alto riesgo para la fluidez del tráfico —leía Malik su contenido— “ha sido trasladado al desguace municipal. Recuerde que debe abonar el importe que los agentes del orden consideren pertinente para poder retirarlo. Por una ciudad más responsable, por una ciudad mejor”.

El mensaje terminaba con una copia de la firma del alcalde de Nueva York, era un recurso que le permitía acercarse más a sus votantes para las futuras elecciones que tendrían lugar el próximo mes. Lo cierto era que la campaña electoral estaba en marcha, pero ninguno de los cuatro mostraba interés alguno en ella, de hecho, el término alcalde sonaba bastante extraño a sus oídos.

—Así que —Altaïr suspiró dejando el recipiente en el suelo, entre él y Ezio se fueron turnando para cargarlo—, no tenemos el vehículo para regresar, es más, ese vehículo está custodiado en ese lugar, desguace municipal.

—Debemos ir y recuperar nuestras armas —dijo Ezio—. No tenemos otra opción, ¿cierto?

El plan no era del todo era sencillo (localizar desguace y caravana, repostar y huir), pero tampoco imposible. Ya habían hecho misiones más complicadas, mucho más.

Se guiaron por el mapa que había en la misma nota informativa, no les costó llegar al sitio para inspeccionar el recinto. Dos vigilantes de seguridad custodiaban la entrada principal acompañados de un perro de apariencia poco amigable, y en el amplio solar repleto de coches rondaban varios empleados del desguace —fácilmente reconocibles por su ropa desgastada y manchada de grasa o aceite—, todo ello rodeado de una valla metálica lo suficientemente alta como para evitar que los ladrones se colaran por ella. Sin embargo, esto no era una tarea difícil para un asesino, mientras que Altaïr la trepó con una facilidad que llegaba a resultar insultante para el resto, Ezio se encargó de noquear a ambos guardias en la entrada, ignorando los ladridos del perro y llevando sus pasos tras el rastro de Altaïr, guió de igual forma a Malik y Leonardo, éste último cargando el recipiente con gasoil, hasta la caravana.   
Después de asegurarse de que tenía el combustible necesario pudieron ponerse en marcha, había sido pura suerte que el encargado del desguace hubiera dejado las llaves puestas, ni siquiera le había colocado el cepo en una de sus ruedas.

De nuevo fue Leonardo quien se puso al volante, con Malik sentado en el asiento del copiloto, y ambos asesinos sujetos a lo que encontraban para no perder el equilibrio. En la retirada la caravana se llevó por delante buena parte de la valla, alertando a los trabajadores que rondaban por la zona.

—¡Nos están siguiendo! —gritó Leonardo mirando por los retrovisores, dio un bote en el asiento con el primer golpe—. ¡Santo cielo! ¡No deben golpear un vehículo en movimiento, eso es peligroso!  
—Es normal que nos persigan, has destrozado sus instalaciones —le dijo Malik entre suspiros—. Vosotros dos, no os quedéis ahí parados y haced algo.

Ezio llegó a gruñir escuchando la orden que le había dado, por su parte, Altaïr contuvo la risa cogiendo varios cuchillos. Él por un lado y Ezio por otro (justo como habían hecho al trepar aquel edificio) sacaron buena parte de sus cuerpos por las ventanillas, apuntaron a las ruedas de los vehículos que les perseguían y en poco menos de unos segundos, el grupo de cuatro extranjeros pudo seguir su camino rumbo al Templo sin que nadie les siguiera.

Para sorpresa de Malik, que mantenía su opinión de que no llegarían de una pieza viajando en el interior de una caravana con Da Vinci como conductor, no sólo llegaron ilesos sino a tiempo de impedir una catástrofe mayor. Bajaban del vehículo, en medio de un intenso debate sobre cómo había llegado un dibujo del artista a una camiseta, cuando fueron recibidos por Rebecca y Shaun.

—¡¿Pero dónde estabais?! —les gritó Rebecca yendo hacia ellos—. ¡¿Cómo habéis hecho para iros por vuestra cuenta en una caravana?!

—Ah, sienta fatal hacer que una dama se preocupe tanto —rió Ezio cargando su ballesta en brazos, con esta ropa que llevaba ahora no podía engancharla en su armadura, pero se negaba en rotundo a dejarla atrás.

—¿Y se supone que la dama es Rebecca? —Shaun se echó a reír—. Como tú digas —negó con la mano y señaló luego la entrada al Templo—. Ya nos las arreglaremos para que conviváis ahí dentro como todos nosotros, no podemos cometer el error de dejaros sin vigilancia de nuevo.

—No hemos hecho nada que pueda considerarse peligroso —comentó Leonardo mirando maravillado la camiseta con su obra estampada en ella—. ¡Al contrario, ha sido de lo más emocionante!

—Me preocupa la frecuencia con la que utilizas esa palabra —le dijo Ezio andando a su lado.

Altaïr y Malik se limitaron a asentir con la cabeza siguiendo al grupo hacia el interior del Templo, allí esperaban Desmond y su padre un tanto impacientes su regreso, no todos los días se perdían tres asesinos por la ciudad —uno de ellos con el cargo de dai en Ciudad Santa—, acompañados nada más y nada menos que por el hombre que personificaba el Renacimiento. Aunque dicho personaje haya sido la principal causa de sus problemas, se disculpaba con un “¡qué emocionante!” que debía resultar válido para el resto.


	4. Exposición Da Vinci, 2012

Ni en sus más extraños sueños (normalmente relacionados con templarios o asesinos) podría Desmond prepararse para esta escena. Él tomaba el papel de padre enfadado y les reñía a los cuatro visitantes que serían sus hijos problemáticos, sentados uno al lado del otro, con Desmond caminando frente a ellos mientras hablaba. Aunque, que hablase no significaba que le hicieran caso: Malik intentaba entender el mecanismo del encendedor que los dos asesinos habían traído; Altaïr revisaba por segunda vez la cartera que había robado, un tal Goodman, encargado del mantenimiento informático en una empresa cuyo nombre no era capaz de pronunciar; Leonardo admiraba más que maravillado su propia obra estampada en una camiseta, y Ezio se rehacía la coleta con su cabello, la aventura en el desguace había hecho estragos con su apariencia (y más maduro o no, seguía preocupado por mantener una imagen impecable).

—¿Pero me estáis escuchando? —llamó su atención alzando un poco la voz—. ¡Habéis puesto en marcha una caravana, os han llovido las multas, habéis trepado un edificio a plena luz del día, habéis robado en una gasolinera, y os habéis colado en el desguace municipal! ¿Entendéis lo peligrosas que han sido vuestras acciones?

No hubo respuesta alguna y Desmond compartió el mismo sentimiento de impotencia que muchos padres experimentan con sus hijos. Optó por calmarse, soltando un muy largo suspiro y llevándose ambas manos al rostro, e intentar retomar la conversación agachándose frente a los cuatro en el suelo.  
—A partir de ahora dormiréis aquí con nosotros, sois un peligro para la sociedad.

—Bien mirado, todos somos peligrosos —anotó Rebecca apoyada en uno de los mostradores con varios cajones encima—. Unos más y otros menos, por ejemplo, el único peligro de Shaun es que te hiera con su sarcasmo.

Shaun resopló acomodándose las gafas pensando en devolver el comentario, pero Desmond hizo de pacificador poniéndose en pie.

—Dejad las discusiones para más tarde, tenemos problemas más graves que el sarcasmo de Shaun.

—Por supuesto, id todos contra el inglés —le interrumpió—, la culpable es siempre Inglaterra, ¿verdad?

—Shaun, por favor —William habló echándose a andar hacia uno de los laterales del templo—, venid conmigo, necesito un par de manos que me ayuden a crear un campamento base para esta gente. Usaremos los colchones de la caravana, será mejor que dormir sobre la piedra. Desmond, quédate con ellos y vigila que no se escapen.

El chico asintió cruzándose de brazos, los cuatro habían permanecido totalmente ajenos a la conversación, ahora con Malik encendiendo y apagando el mechero para familiarizarse con su mecanismo, Leonardo todavía ensimismado con la camiseta, y a ambos asesinos hablando sobre las armas que llevaban. El resto del grupo (William, Shaun y Rebecca) fue a por los colchones para ese campamento que debían montar.

—¡Desmond, Desmond! —Leonardo le llamó yendo frente a él, mostrándole la camiseta como si fuera un cuadro—. ¿Cómo es posible que mi dibujo haya acabado en una prenda?

—En esta época es de lo más normal, con unas máquinas se copia el dibujo en la tela —simplificó lo más que pudo el proceso, y pareció bastar—. Esa camiseta ha salido de una exposición que está ahora mismo en marcha; lo pone aquí —se acercó y cogió la prenda, le dio la vuelta y le enseñó la etiqueta.

—"Exposición Da Vinci, 2012" —leyó—. ¡Soy yo! ¡Protagonizo una exposición! ¡Ezio, Ezio, ven, corre, ven! ¡Mira! —fue el inventor quien corrió hacia él, casi estampándole la etiqueta en la cara—. ¡Hay una exposición a mi nombre! ¡Una exposición con mis obras!

—Vaya, es realmente sorprendente, Leo.

—¡Tenemos que ir! ¡Desmond! —se giró hacia él—. ¡Por favor, Desmond, dime dónde es! ¡Tengo que ver esa exposición!

—¿Qué? Ni hablar, ya habéis causado todos los suficientes problemas.

—¡Por favor! ¡Soy "yo" en esa exposición, debo verme! —Desmond negó con la cabeza—. ¡Sólo dime el lugar, podré llegar, sé conducir!

—Ése es precisamente el problema, además de que te acompañarían tres hombres tan o más perdidos que tú en esta época.

—¡Entonces venid todos conmigo! —chocó su puño con la palma de la otra mano—. ¡Eso es!

Asintió más animado y se echó a correr hacia el lateral donde estaba el resto del equipo con los colchones.

—¡Leonardo, vuelve aquí! ¡Leonardo!

—Por mucho que le llames, no va a volver —le advertía Ezio poniéndose en pie, sacudiendo un poco su ropa—. He visto esa mirada antes, no se va a rendir.

—Entonces será mejor que nos preparemos para visitar esa exposición —Altaïr suspiró—. Desmond, ¿está muy lejos el sitio?

—¡No vamos a ir a ningún lado!

—El auto-engaño no es nada bueno —dijo Ezio ladeando un poco la cabeza—. Te aseguro que ahora mismo nada podrá echar atrás a Leonardo.

—Qué casualidad, conozco a alguien igual de terco —Malik fue el último en incorporarse, observando cómo el resto del grupo venía en su dirección encabezados por Leonardo.

Decidieron hacer una votación popular pues, a fin de cuentas, estaban en una democracia y las decisiones importantes como ésta debían votarse (igual que se había votado la noche anterior que Ezio llevara la mínima prenda de licra).

—Así que —Desmond se impuso, una vez más, como mediador entre unos y otros en este popular consejo—, los que estén a favor de visitar la exposición que levanten la mano. Leonardo, obviamente, ¿alguien má-? ¡¿Shaun?!

—Perdóname por amar el conocimiento, Desmond. Ir con él será como ver una película con los comentarios del director, no me lo pienso perder.

—Nunca creí poder decir esto, pero estoy de acuerdo con Shaun —Rebecca le señaló pasando al lado del 'SÍ', acompañada por Shaun, Leonardo y Ezio, que se había visto arrastrado junto a los otros dos asesinos. Sólo William se mostró indiferente con el resultado, él se quedaría en el templo arreglando el rincón elegido como área de descanso.

—¡Somos mayoría! —exclamó Leonardo alzando los brazos—. ¡Vayamos a la exposición! ¡Yo conduzco!

Por suerte Rebecca pudo evitar que cogiese las llaves de la caravana. Subieron todos en el vehículo, haciendo malabares para no caerse, la conducción de Rebecca no podía catalogarse como una demasiado segura y más de una vez temieron un choque frontal con otro coche o un peatón. Por suerte no ocurrió, llegaron sanos y salvos al centro sociocultural donde se llevaba a cabo la exposición.

El evento fue organizado por los estudiantes de la universidad cercana, exponían sus propios trabajos e investigaciones sobre Da Vinci, yendo entonces desde algunas de sus obras más populares hacia su controvertida vida privada (este tema recibía bastante interés por parte de estudiantes y visitantes). La entrada era gratuita, aunque aceptaban cualquier tipo de donativo para financiar un viaje de fin de curso a Italia —precisamente, a la tierra de Da Vinci—, así que los más generosos expresaban su gratitud dejando algunos dólares en la cesta de mimbre dispuesta a la salida.

Nuestro grupo, formado por asesinos, informáticos y el protagonista mismo de la exposición, avanzó hacia el primer trabajo expuesto. Una gigantesca tabla lijada y barnizada con una leve biografía del inventor, además de alguna que otra imagen por los lados que había sido grabada en la madera.

—"Leonardo di ser Piero da Vinci (Leonardo hijo de Piero y venido de Vinci) nació el 15 de abril de 1452. Fue un polímata florentino del Renacimiento italiano. Fue a la vez pintor, anatomista, arquitecto, paleontólogo, artista, botánico, científico, escritor, escultor, filósofo, ingeniero, inventor, músico, poeta y urbanista..." —leía el propio Leonardo—. "Frecuentemente descrito como un arquetipo y símbolo del hombre del Renacimiento, genio universal, además de filósofo humanista cuya curiosidad infinita sólo puede ser equiparable a su capacidad inventiva. Leonardo da Vinci está considerado como uno de los más grandes pintores de todos los tiempos y, probablemente, es la persona con el mayor número de talentos en múltiples disciplinas que jamás ha existido..." —rió—. Increíble, ¡incluso sabéis mi fecha de muerte!

Entonces Ezio se acercó y cubrió sus ojos con una mano, impidiendo que siguiera leyendo.  
—No creo que debas saber eso —le dijo.

—¿Te preocupa que viva atormentado por mi propia muerte si llego a conocer la fecha exacta?

—¿A ti qué te parece? —sin embargo, echó un rápido vistazo a la madera (descubriendo que el 2 de mayo de 1519 iba a ser un día bastante oscuro en su vida) y arrastró a Leonardo hacia el siguiente trabajo.

El resto les seguía en relativo silencio, comentando de cuando en cuando las ropas que veían en muchos de los visitantes, tanto Altaïr como Malik se escandalizaban viendo las piernas desnudas de las mujeres; mientras que a Ezio le asombraba verlas con su largo cabello suelto. Leonardo nunca llegó a mostrar demasiado interés por el género femenino, en su lugar contaba anécdotas referentes a los cuadros, esculturas o cualquier escrito que identificara como suyo: pinturas utilizadas sobre los lienzos, la elección de los modelos, el precio de los materiales… Leonardo habló durante horas, con Shaun como el oyente más interesado, incluso varios visitantes a la exposición se habían arremolinado junto a él para escuchar sus explicaciones. Ignoraban todos ellos que era el propio Da Vinci quien les hablaba con tanto entusiasmo.

Obviaron la última zona referente a sus obras, Rebecca les dijo que sería "hacerse spoiler a uno mismo sobre su vida". Los cuatro visitantes no la entendieron del todo, pero le hicieron caso y pasaron a los trabajos dedicados a la vida de Da Vinci, no a sus obras.

—"Leonardo fue un apasionado admirador de la naturaleza hasta el punto de convertirse en vegetariano, y de comprar aves enjauladas para luego ponerlas en libertad..." —volvió a leer un texto decorado con numerosas hojas de árboles.

—Así que Da Vinci era vegetariano antes de que se pusiera de moda, un dato interesante —rió Shaun junto a Desmond.

El siguiente trabajo era también el último, uno bastante más comprometedor si se comparaba con los anteriores. Para empezar, lo encabezaba un título de llamativas letras doradas: "presunta homosexualidad de Leonardo Da Vinci". Bajo él, numerosas imágenes de sus dibujos, algunos cuadros, los alumnos que tenía en su taller o los estudiosos posteriores que indagaron en el tema. Y, a modo de anexo, había una segunda sección titulada "el posible amor secreto de Leonardo Da Vinci" con varias anotaciones y un dibujo superpuestos, se debía apartar el primero para ver el resto.

Leonardo quedó frente al mural, después de dedicarle un vistazo comenzó a leer los datos aquí expuestos, los leyó con el mismo interés a todo lo que había leído, sonriendo con algunas partes y sonrojándose con otras debido al lenguaje utilizado. El peor rato lo tuvo con la zona del "amor secreto", y aunque estuvo tentado de arrancar los folios, no lo hizo, pero no pudo evitar que su rostro palideciera al verlos.

Afortunadamente no tuvo que dar ninguna explicación, el grupo temía que comenzara otra ronda de anécdotas sobre un tema tan controvertido como éste, por ello decidieron apurar sus pasos y poner rumbo a la sala contigua, una dedicada a la venta del merchandising.   
Todos, salvo Rebecca, que se quedó leyendo el mural incluso cuando Leonardo se había ido con el resto.

—"Numerosas notas halladas en sus diarios parecen ser dedicadas a una única persona, un hombre del que no tenemos más datos que su aspecto..." —leía bastante interesada—. "Hemos realizado un retrato usando las descripciones hechas por Leonardo, más detalladas de lo que pueda pensarse. Según nuestras investigaciones, este amor tan misterioso debía tratarse de alguien muy cercano a Leonardo, dado el tono tan familiar utilizado en sus escritos".

Rebecca apartó la nota llena de curiosidad, y miró el dibujo que los alumnos habían hecho. Reconoció al instante aquel rostro marcado con una cicatriz en sus labios.

Salió de la sala llevando una mezcla de orgullo y satisfacción a la espalda, dándole un andar que resultaba bastante divertido. Mantuvo la misma actitud subiendo a la caravana, donde se re-encontró con el resto del grupo.

—¿En qué has tardado tanto? —le preguntó Shaun sentado en el asiento del copiloto, era un lugar privilegiado si se tuviera que comparar con el resto del vehículo (ahora, sin los colchones, la caravana estaba totalmente destartalada).

—He ido al baño, cosas de mujeres.

Shaun se dio por satisfecho con esa explicación y prefirió no insistir en el tema.

\- - -

El viaje de regreso al templo fue igual de caótico que la ida hacia la exposición, con el aliciente de que ahora Ezio, Desmond y Altaïr cargaban numerosas bolsas con objetos que Leonardo había comprado en la exposición (muñecos articulados de madera, maquetas, lápices, libretas que imitaban la apariencia de sus diarios, y un par de camisetas con varios cuadros estampados en ellas), Ezio se ofreció a cargar con las bolsas —viendo que aunque Leonardo le ponía empeño, era imposible que cargara con todo—, pero Altaïr y Desmond se vieron obligados a echar una mano con la carga. Malik se negó desde el comienzo a colaborar.

Para cuando llegaron al templo ya William había terminado con la creación de la zona de descanso, aquella pequeña recámara atravesada con varios pilares oscuros tenía los dos colchones (uno a cada lado) y mantas que resguardarían del frío. Además había instalado unas minicámaras que grabarían todo lo que ocurriera, transmitiéndose a tiempo real en los monitores dispuestos en las mesas cerca al Animus. Incluso con todo este sistema de seguridad, sentía que acabaría ocurriendo algo terrible si no mantenía la vigilancia continua.

—Así que montaremos nuestro Gran Hermano particular —dijo Rebecca después de que William explicara con cierto orgullo sus actividades de la tarde—, puede ser interesante, aunque deberemos instalar también micrófonos. Shaun, ven y échame una mano.

—Ardo en deseos de colaborar.

—Me llevaré a los chicos a la ducha mientras tanto. Iremos al gimnasio que está aquí al lado, está abierto las 24 horas, no debería haber problema.

—Salvo que debéis ser miembros para entrar —William frenó el avance de su hijo mostrando lo obvio—, ¿qué identificación piensas enseñar?

—No será un problema si nos colamos. Voy con gente acostumbrada a trepar catedrales, ¿recuerdas? —rió escuchándole resoplar—. Te toca vigilar que Shaun y Rebecca no destrocen los ordenadores, volveré con los chicos en menos de una hora, no te preocupes.

—Ten cuidado.

Después de la despedida guió a los cuatro extranjeros en una misión de higiene básica. Algo no demasiado común en la época de las Cruzadas, mucho menos en el Renacimiento (por lo que había dicho Shaun alguna vez, los sastres vendían los guantes perfumados para disimular el olor a suciedad y mugre que desprendía la gente). Por la calle tuvo que explicar qué era un semáforo, para qué servía y por qué era necesario obedecer su sistema de tres luces, y definir lo mejor que pudo el concepto de gimnasio.

—Es un lugar donde la gente va a hacer ejercicio.

—¿Todos juntos?

—Sí, a veces… hay máquinas que ayudan a realizar los ejercicios de manera individual.

—¿Y la gente de esta época no puede hacer ejercicio en otro sitio que no sea un gimnasio?

—Sí, pero ir a un gimnasio es otro rollo.

—¿Rollo? ¿Qué rollo?

—Agh, quiero decir —suspiró viendo sus caras tan confundidas, iba a ser difícil explicarlo así que pensó en una pequeña mentira piadosa, a su parecer—. No, no se puede hacer ejercicio en otro sitio que no sea en los gimnasios, por eso hay tantos por la calle.

—Ya veo, es una manera de tener localizada a la población, ¿no es algo sospechoso?

—En absoluto, la gente viene a ellos porque quiere, no porque sea una obligación —un gesto con la mano sirvió para pedir silencio, acallando las preguntas que sin duda formarían—. Debemos buscar la manera de colarnos en él.

Señaló hacia el edificio. El gimnasio era bastante amplio, con tres plantas en total: la primera dedicada a las máquinas de ejercicios, con las duchas y vestuarios al final de la misma, la segunda eran aulas utilizadas en las sesiones de grupo, y la tercera planta estaba reservada para el almacenamiento del material.

Rodearon el edificio yendo por la parte trasera, mientras que Leonardo y Malik subieron por las escaleras de emergencia, el resto trepó por cornisas y rebordes hasta llegar a la altura de la tercera planta. Se colaron por una de las ventanas que estaba abierta para proporcionar algo de ventilación a los balones y alfombrillas que se guardaban aquí. El plan sería descender hacia las duchas masculinas sin llamar la atención, algo no muy difícil, sólo debían evadir a los monitores del gimnasio, las cámaras de seguridad y evitar perderse. A pesar de que un asesino solía trabajar en solitario, avanzaron en grupo, en parte porque sentían que no debían alejarse demasiado de Desmond. De hecho, mientras caminaban le iban preguntando cosas, logrando poner a prueba su paciencia más de una vez.

—Lo que oís se llama música electrónica… no, Leonardo, no tengo tiempo de enseñarte a tocarla… eso que llevan se llama chándal, es ropa muy cómoda… sí, Malik, hoy en día es completamente normal que un hombre muestre el ombligo si le apetece hacerlo… sí, las duchas se dividen en función del género… no, Ezio, no iremos a la de mujeres… ese ruido es el agua cayendo sobre las baldosas, como es mucha pues es normal que haga ese alboroto… no, Altaïr, no vamos a nadar, vamos a ducharnos, puedes calmarte…

Ésta debía ser la primera vez en su vida que el agua caliente cayendo sobre su cabeza le relajaba tanto. Apoyó la frente contra la baldosa frente a él escuchando las voces de los otros cuatro.

—Todos desnudos bajo el agua, qué desagradable.

—Siento que si alzo la mirada estaré haciendo algo indecente.

—Yo propuse ir a las duchas de las mujeres, pero mi propuesta fue rechazada de manera injusta.

—¿"Jabón en gel"? ¿Gel? ¿Qué es "gel"? ¡Oh! ¡Es una pasta! ¡Mirad, chicos, es una pasta verde!

—Por favor, duchaos en silencio —les pidió Desmond volviendo a suspirar. Si fuera cierto que a cada suspiro el alma abandona el cuerpo, él caería ahí mismo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siento haber dejado abandonada esta historia, pero he encontrado -¡al fin!- el documento donde la tenía guardada. Postearé los capítulos ya escritos lo más rápido posible.


	5. En formato .AVI

Al amanecer del día siguiente el grupo volvió a dividirse: Ezio y Leonardo fueron con ambos Miles en busca de alimento (los restaurantes italianos estaban muy de moda últimamente, y eso despertó la curiosidad por la comida importada de su país), mientras que ambos sirios aún dormían. Ni Altaïr ni Malik solían dormir tantas horas por la mañana, pero sí querían disfrutar de la comodidad de un colchón moderno, acostados uno a cada lado de la habitación —por llamar aquel lugar de alguna forma—, y siendo vigilados por las cámaras, con Rebecca y Shaun tras los ordenadores atendiendo a todos sus movimientos, dispuestos a intervenir si fuera necesario.

Fue Altaïr el primero en despertar ya casi al mediodía, soltó un muy largo bostezo sentándose en el colchón. Hacía mucho tiempo que no conseguía dormir tantas horas seguidas.

—Altaïr, ¿tienes que hacer tanto ruido? Estaba durmiendo —se quejó Malik incorporándose en su colchón. Bostezó cubriéndose la boca con la mano y se sentó cruzando las piernas sobre la manta—. ¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿Qué te preocupa? —preguntó todavía un poco adormilado.

—Hay tanto que desconocemos —el Asesino suspiró—. Este mundo es mayor de lo que nunca imaginamos: nuevos países, horizontes, mares. Todos ellos ocultos para nosotros —hizo una pausa poniéndose en pie y dando un par de pasos—. Creo que el Fruto, al traernos aquí, intenta mostrárnoslo. Ahora bien, ¿por qué?

—¿Qué te hace pensar que conozco la respuesta?

Altaïr sonrió y le miró con un brillo en sus ojos, con una mirada de lo más emocionada que no era muy habitual en él. Malik se estremeció.

—¿Cuántos misterios descubriremos estando aquí? ¿Cuántos secretos nos serán revelados?

—Lo que debes preguntarte ahora es cómo regresaremos a Masyaf —contestó serio—. ¿O acaso planeas vivir aquí el resto de tu vida?

—Si es a cambio de este conocimiento casi ilimitado, no me importaría.

Malik resopló negando con la cabeza, y el Asesino aprovechó el gesto para agacharse frente a él, todavía mirándole y atendiendo a sus reacciones, como un cazador acechando a su presa antes de lanzarse a ella. Terminó por inclinarse un poco forzando que Malik estirase el brazo y estampara la mano en su boca, temiendo lo que ocurriría si no le detenía a tiempo.

—Altaïr, ¿qué crees que haces?

—Ahora mismo me tomo un descanso —sonrió contra la piel de su mano, notando cómo Malik volvía a estremecerse al sentir su aliento—. Como Mentor debo profundizar los lazos con mis hermanos, ¿no estás de acuerdo?

—Te garantizo que uno de mis propósitos en la vida no es llevarme bien contigo, novicio.

Malik pronunció con tanta calma esa última palabra usando una voz que sonaba a burla, que a Altaïr no le quedó otro remedio que mostrar los dientes y morder su mano a modo de reprimenda. Después de tanto tiempo aún seguía empleando esa palabra para llamarle, "novicio", ¿no había quedado claro tras su redención y toma de poder en la Orden que no era ningún novato? Claro que había quedado claro, sólo Malik tenía el valor de llamarle así.   
A Altaïr le preocupaba que acabase por acostumbrarse a la dichosa palabreja y dejase de considerarla un insulto. Por ello se encargaba siempre de hacer callar al dai de una u otra manera.

—Por el amor de… agh, Rebecca, ¿qué haces ahí mirando tan concentrada? Apaga la cámara.

—¿Pero qué dices? —la mujer se sacudió en su asiento apartando a Shaun de su lado—. Estoy pensando en grabarlo, ¿sabes la de dinero que sacaría si subiera el vídeo a una web de porno gay?

—No preguntaré por qué conoces esa industria, prefiero no saberlo.

—Shaun, mantener el Animus no es nada barato, ¿sabes? —mientras que Shaun se acomodó las gafas, ella resopló alzándose de hombros—. Con un vídeo como éste podré sacar un dinero importante que destinaré únicamente a su mantenimiento.

—Además de violar un par de leyes, claro.

—No exageres, que no es para tanto. Ahora calla, que estoy pensando —sacudió su mano frente a su rostro impidiendo que hablase—. Necesito un buen título para el vídeo, ¿qué tal "El Exótico Incidente"? Suena bien, ¿no crees? Apela al tabú de la homosexualidad en Oriente Próximo, o algo así.

Fue el turno de Shaun para moverse, arrastrando a Rebecca por el brazo para llevarla al exterior del templo. Aun estando en contra de su divulgación, consideraba vital la intimidad en este tipo de situaciones, aunque Rebecca no salió hasta haber conectado una cámara auxiliar, la cual ocultó a la mirada acusadora del inglés. No pensaba dejar pasar esta jugosa oportunidad para financiar al grupo, a pesar del público que, estaba convencida, tendría el vídeo, sus ingresos no llegarían ni de broma al mismo nivel de Abstergo. Pero sería un comienzo.

Para no llamar la atención de cualquier curioso, dejaron atrás el templo y se refugiaron en una cafetería de la zona. Uno de esos locales de grandes ventanales que les permitían ver el exterior, suponían que el resto del grupo no pasaría desadvertido a sus ojos.

—Qué historia tan trágica —suspiró Rebecca con la vista perdida en algún lugar de la ciudad.

—¿La tuya con el porno homosexual? —Shaun rió removiendo su té.

—Sabemos que tanto Malik como Altaïr acaban por tener hijos con sus mujeres, pero… —"Oh, aquí viene", pensó el inglés escuchándola hablar, prestándole más atención a su bebida—, ¿tendrían estos encuentros clandestinos de cuando en cuando? ¿Vivieron como amantes que debían ocultarse de la sociedad? Es algo bastante trágico, a los productores de Hollywood les gustaría rodar algo así.

—Rebecca, no empieces una cruzada para homosexualizar el planeta —suspiró—. Nadie te lo ha pedido.

—No estoy empezando nada, sólo expongo un hecho: en esa época amar a un hombre era algo impensable —le señaló—. Intenta ponerte en su lugar.

—No pienso ponerme en el lugar de nadie.

—Y tenemos otro ejemplo tan o más doloroso: el caso de Leonardo —continuó con su discurso—. Aunque es bastante cliché eso del amor no correspondido, ¿cómo crees que pueda sentirse viendo a Ezio yendo con tantas mujeres?

—Siendo yo un hombre cercano a otro (Desmond, lamentablemente), este monólogo tuyo empieza a inquietarme.

Rebecca rió casi en carcajadas.

\- - -

El grupo volvió a reunirse rato más tarde, tanto Ezio como Desmond vieron a los dos informáticos gracias a esa habilidad que tenían sus ojos, y decidieron ir con ellos, curiosos por qué hacían fuera del templo.

—¡Estáis en una cita! ¡Como dos amantes huyendo de vuestras familias enfrentadas! —exclamó Leonardo sentándose junto a Shaun, robándole una de las galletas que habían venido con el té. No la comió, se limitó a observarla con detenimiento, intentando analizar sus ingredientes con un primer vistazo.

—¡Ya lo tengo! —exclamó Rebecca chocando ambas manos—: "Los Amantes de la Arena". ¿Qué tal ése? ¡Es un buen título!

—Oh, ¿estás escribiendo una novela? ¡Qué emocionante! —el comentario de Rebecca se había ganado toda la atención de Leonardo, y lanzó a un lado la galleta. Ezio se encargó de  
pillarla antes de que llegase al suelo—. De género romántico, intuyo, ¿una pareja en algún desierto?

—Algo más que eso —ella rió viendo a Leonardo prestándole más atención a los malabares de Ezio con la galleta que a cualquier otra cosa. El interés de Da Vinci no permanecía mucho tiempo en la misma cosa.

—Volviendo al tema —habló Desmond con un refresco en la mano, nadie supo si lo había pedido o lo había robado de alguna mesa—, ¿qué hacéis aquí? ¿Dónde están Altaïr y Malik?

—Ahora mismo estarán retozando como perros en celo —William, que hasta entonces había permanecido en silencio azucarando su café, comenzó a toser al escuchar la respuesta de Shaun.

Su hijo se acercó y le dio golpecitos en la espalda para evitar que se ahogara. Ezio fingió no haber escuchado las palabras del inglés, Rebecca volvió a reír y Leonardo se entretenía en ese momento doblando un par de servilletas, con la mano derecha hacía un pájaro y con la izquierda alguna flor.

Pasado un largo rato en un silencio más o menos incómodo, se sometió a votación popular, algo bastante habitual por aquí, la identidad del "voluntario" que iría al templo a descubrir si el resto del grupo podía regresar o no. Después de una simple votación a mano alzada el elegido fue Desmond, que se despidió entre refunfuños y maldiciones, ¿espiar por los edificios de Abstergo, escapar de los templarios? ¡Lo haría cientos de veces antes que esto! Pero la democracia era absoluta y tuvo que obedecer el voto de la mayoría, por suerte llevaba el auricular en su oreja, por el cual podía comunicarse con Rebecca sin necesidad de ir y volver.

—Desmond, asegúrate de comprobar el estado de la cámara auxiliar número 4 —le dijo—. ¡Están en juego mis ingresos!

—¡¿Pero es que has dejado una cámara grabando…?!

El joven Miles decidió no prestarle atención a los gritos de Shaun y se atrevió a adentrarse en el templo. Avanzó de puntillas sin hacer el menor de los ruidos, incluso regulaba el ritmo al cual respiraban sus pulmones, sin gastar más aire del estrictamente necesario. Pasó por la puerta hasta llegar al largo pasillo que llevaba a la sala donde estaba dispuesto el Animus. Se detuvo a medio camino y corrió hasta cubrirse tras uno de tantos pilares oscuros que atravesaban todo el interior, ¿el motivo? Había escuchado unas voces. Entrecerró los ojos agudizando al mismo tiempo su oído, Desmond no era un hombre religioso, pero justo ahora se encontró rezando para que aquellas voces no fuesen gemidos. Sus rezos parecieron ser escuchados (ya fuera por un dios católico o por la misma Juno), porque identificó aquella voz como la de Altaïr, que salía de la sala-dormitorio, todavía debía establecerse un nombre para esa recámara, acomodándose la ropa y hablando con otra persona, Malik seguramente. Desmond no llegó a entender la conversación, pero vio cómo un jersey salió volando por sobre el Asesino y éste tuvo que agacharse a por él comenzando a reír.

—Cálmate, que ahora no deberías moverte tanto —ante este comentario fue la hoja oculta de Altaïr, escondida en aquel brazal de cuero, lo que cayó muy cerca de sus pies—. Oye, oye, modera ese lenguaje, Malik. El jefe de Jerusalén no puede hablar de esa forma.

A continuación Malik gritó tan alto y claro que Desmond pudo oírle perfectamente desde su escondrijo. Esa voz irritada parecía resonar por todo el templo, llevando sus insultos hasta las mismas puertas, se preguntó por un momento si los chicos en la cafetería le habrían oído.

Altaïr volvió a reír (debía aclararse que el Asesino no se reía a carcajadas, sino desdibujando una sonrisa en sus labios partidos, sus dientes se veían en muy pocas ocasiones) acomodando el brazal en su muñeca izquierda. Mientras lo hacía llevó la vista hacia una roca que encontró sospechosa, no por su forma —más que nada porque era una grande y negra, como todas por el templo—, sino por lo que ocultaba tras ella. Bastó un parpadeo para escabullirse de un pilar a otro, trepando a velocidad de vértigo hasta acabar a unos metros sobre la roca, desde aquí arriba pudo ver a Desmond hablando. No sabía qué artilugio estaría usando para ello, pero identificó el nombre de Rebecca en la conversación, así que intuyó que la mujer le respondía desde otro lugar.

—Desmond, ¿ocurre algo? —su lejano, lejanísimo, pariente alzó la cabeza para poder verle, negando con ésta. Altaïr descendió de un salto quedando a su lado—. Entonces, ¿qué haces aquí espiando? ¿Es una costumbre en esta época?

—Sólo para algunas personas —suspiró volviendo a negar con la cabeza—. Vengo a comprobar… es decir, a verificar… vengo, uh, ¿cómo decirlo? —apretó los dientes buscando las palabras adecuadas para responder, y se decidió por ir al grano—. ¿Habéis terminado?

—¿El qué?

—Pues… pues, eso que estabais haciendo. Ya sabes: "eso".

—¿Eso…? ¿Con "eso" te refieres a…? —terminaba las frases con un tono ascendente, esperando que Desmond las completara.

—A lo que hacías con Malik hace un momento —respondió apartando la mirada—. A eso me refiero.

—Entonces sí estabas espiando. Qué costumbre tan irrespetuosa la que tenéis en esta época.

—No es lo que piensas —farfulló—. Como sea, los demás ya vienen hacia aquí, así que nada de volver a hacer estas cosas… ¡que no estáis en un hotel!

—¿Un hotel? ¿Qué es un hotel?

—¡Yo sé la respuesta! ¡Lo sé, lo sé! —una tercera voz se unió a la conversación, carraspeó antes de seguir hablando—. Un hotel es un edificio que ofrece un servicio de alojamiento y comedor, ¿he acertado?

—Respuesta correcta para Da Vinci, como era de esperar —comentó Shaun.

—¡Toma ya! ¿Has visto eso, Ezio? ¡Soy todo un experto en el siglo XXI!

Ezio rió pasando por su lado revolviendo su cabello (era un tanto extraño ver a Leonardo sin su inseparable boina), se encontró luego con los ojos de Altaïr y retrocedió como si hubiera visto un fantasma. De acuerdo a lo que le habían dicho en la cafetería, hace apenas unos minutos su admirado Mentor yacía con otro hombre, ¿tan especiales eran los vínculos en la antigua Orden de Masyaf? Sentía su piel palidecerse de sólo pensar que tuviera que hacer lo mismo con sus hermanos en Roma.

—Ezio, ¿te pasa algo? —le preguntó el propio Altaïr—. Te has puesto blanco, y dudo que sea por el conocimiento de Leonardo. Es algo que impresiona —no lo niego—, pero no asusta.

—No, no… no es nada. Sólo me he mareado, se pasará enseguida.

—¡Es vértigo! Ezio, siéntate y baja la cabeza, el riego sanguíneo puede desviarse a tus pies, ¡y eso sería fatal! ¡No puedes morir! —Leonardo le guió hacia una piedra y le sentó en ella forzando su postura. La cabeza del Asesino casi llega al suelo de tan repentino empujón, y aseguró haber oído más de un crujido a su espalda—. Sanguijuelas, ¡necesito unas sanguijuelas!

—No es necesario, Leonardo, es sólo…

—¡No subestimes ningún síntoma! ¿Y si tu cuerpo se está debatiendo ahora entre la vida y la muerte? Oh —le miró y sonrió—, ¿me dejarías tu cuerpo si mueres? He dejado a medias una investigación sobre los intestinos y me gustaría terminarla. Eso sí, necesito que comas una patata justo antes de morir, ¿de acuerdo? Desmond, ¿tenéis patatas aquí?

—Sí hay patatas, pero nadie va a morir —le dijo.

—Oh, qué pena —suspiró Leonardo decaído—. Quería ver los resultados de esa investigación.

—Podemos ir a una morgue y robar un cadáver de allí —dio Shaun la opción—. Después de un viaje en el tiempo, será hasta fácil de conseguir.

—No digas locuras —riñó William cruzado de brazos—. Esperaremos todos aquí dentro hasta encontrar la forma de enviar a estos cuatro a sus casas.

—¡Esto es fantástico! —Rebecca aplaudió tras uno de los ordenadores—. ¡Tengo casi una hora de vídeo!

—¿Es que ha grabado algo?

Shaun, junto a Desmond, apoyó una mano en su hombro.  
—Por tu bien: no preguntes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siento que Rebecca me ha quedado algo OoC, lo siento, pero admitamos que vídeos AltMal y EzioLeo serían una muy buena manera de financiar un Animus (xd).


	6. West Village

Se formó un curioso trío de asesinos alrededor del Animus: Desmond, Altaïr y Ezio. Uno releyendo el informe que Shaun había escrito sobre la aparición de sus antepasados, buscando alguna pista para hacerles regresar; y los dos restantes palpando el asiento, sintiendo en sus propios dedos lo blando del sillón, maravillados por este material desconocido que Rebecca había definido como PUR (o espuma de poliuretano).

—Este sillón es más cómodo que el lecho de cualquier noble florentino —dijo Ezio sentándose en él—. Creo que podría dormir aquí días enteros.

—Una lástima que este material no exista en Masyaf. Los viajes por el desierto se harían mucho más llevaderos si fuésemos sentados en esto y no en las duras sillas de los caballos.

—No os encariñéis demasiado con ese sillón, es peligroso —les advirtió Desmond dejando los folios que leía sobre un mostrador. Suspiró frotándose la sien y luego miró hacia un lado—. ¿Pero qué…? —miró alertado a Ezio y Altaïr, que le devolvieron una mirada confundida—. ¿No lo habéis visto? Ese brillo…, ¡es ella! ¡Juno!

Los dos asesinos observaron extrañados cómo Desmond saltaba sobre la mesa y se echaba a correr hacia alguna sala del templo, una que no estaba plagada de cables y ordenadores. Parecía que seguía a alguien con bastante prisa, pero no había nadie allí, al menos a simple vista.

—Hasta donde yo sé —Ezio se llevó la mano a la barbilla en un gesto pensativo—, Juno era una diosa romana. Una bastante importante en su época, pero pagana hoy en día.

—¿No es sospechoso este repentino ataque de fe?

Ambos asintieron con la cabeza y siguieron los pasos de Desmond. Treparon paredes ayudándose de algún que otro reborde para apoyar el peso de sus cuerpos, se inclinaban en los pilares para saltar sin hacer ruido, cayendo sobre los pilares y duras superficies de roca que servían como puentes de una sala a otra. Avanzaron sin tocar el suelo en ningún momento, y después de varios saltos de un lado a otro, se acuclillaron en el punto más alto de un pilar roto observando a Desmond y escuchando su conversación (que podía definirse como monólogo porque sólo escuchaban la voz de Desmond).   
En cierto momento se hizo el silencio y la sala se iluminó con cegadores brillos y líneas doradas que obligaron a ambos asesinos a cubrirse los ojos con el dorso de la mano para no acabar deslumbrados. Entre parpadeo y parpadeo pudieron identificar algunas formas en el aire, como lanzas y multitudes siendo atacadas, era un efecto similar al que obraba el Fruto, pero sin el halo de tentación y peligro que brotaba de su superficie.

Un nuevo resplandor, más fuerte esta vez, les obligó a cerrar los ojos y girar el rostro, ¡aquello había sido una verdadera explosión! O al menos lo pareció, porque había sido sólo una ilusión, una imagen que Juno había proyectado para ilustrar con todo lujo de detalles una explosión solar. Desmond se llevó la mano izquierda al pecho regulando su respiración, agitada tras aquella catastrófica visión que le habían mostrado. Fue entonces cuando ambos asesinos fueron con él, cayendo a su lado tras un último y discreto salto.

—¿Qué ha sido eso? —la voz de Altaïr sonó curiosa y desconfiada al mismo tiempo—. Parecía que hablabas con alguien. La explosión, los dibujos son similares a los del Fruto, ¿ocurre algo?

—Problemas, nada más —respondió sacudiendo la cabeza—. Ahora volvamos con los demás, aún debemos descubrir cómo regresaréis.

El resto del grupo se entretenía jugando a las cartas o juegos de mesa que William había traído a propósito, eran pasatiempos que mantenían a raya los comentarios tan ácidos del rafiq, y ocupada la mente privilegiada de Da Vinci. Ahora mismo jugaban al ajedrez, el uno sentado frente al otro con el tablero y sus figuritas talladas en madera defendiendo sus colores.

—Jaque mate —Leonardo se sobresaltó con el aviso del sirio.

—¡¿Cómo es posible?! ¡He estado vigilando bien mi rey!

—Te distraes demasiado —Malik suspiró tumbando al monarca blanco con un toquecito de una torre negra—. Después de varios ataques has dejado totalmente al descubierto tu retaguardia para centrarte en mi ofensiva. Sólo debía rodear varias casillas, no es muy complicado.

—Serías un muy buen estratega, Malik —le dijo atendiendo la explicación—. Al fin y al cabo, el ajedrez es una guerra. Y en ésta me has ganado con tanta facilidad, ¡es bochornoso!

Leonardo rió y miró hacia un lado, por un largo pasillo de apariencia algo tétrica regresaban tres figuras conocidas que se reunieron con ellos. Les saludó moviendo el brazo y recibiendo sus sonrisas como respuestas, unos más, otros menos, lo cierto es que era difícil permanecer impasible ante el encanto del artista.

—Desmond, ¿te pasa algo? —preguntó Shaun refugiado tras una taza de té—. De por sí tu expresión es desagradable, pero ahora lo es más que de costumbre.

—No es nada, no te preocupes.

—No lo hago, es más curiosidad que preocupación.

—Como sea —resopló—, ¿habéis descubierto algo del Fruto?

—En absoluto —Rebecca negó con la cabeza—, los chicos han preferido pasar el tiempo con algunos juegos. Te has perdido un interesantísimo duelo de parchís —rió—, pensamos que ya que estarán aquí un tiempo, será mejor que estén de buenas.

De hecho, la tarde continuó con más juegos de mesa. Primero jugaron todos, desde el muy animado Leonardo hasta el desganado William, al UNO. Rebecca se proclamó vencedora y se ganó el derecho a no participar en la siguiente ronda de juegos, William ganó ésta por pura suerte, y en la tercera fue Shaun el ganador. Los tres se encargarían entonces de conseguir la cena, dejando a los demás frente al siguiente juego: el Monopoly.

La partida fue larga, tan larga que a William, Shaun y Rebecca les dio tiempo de ir al supermercado más cercano, comprar la cena, precalentarla en la habitación de un motel en la que se colaron, y regresar al templo. Encontraron al grupo de asesinos, más el inventor, todavía jugando. Aunque no todos, Malik hacía tiempo que dormía echo un ovillo y cubierto con la chaqueta que Altaïr llevaba, su almohada era el regazo del mismo (Altaïr evitaba moverse demasiado para no despertarle). Leonardo, por otro lado, animaba por igual a los tres que seguían combatiendo por mantener intacta su fortuna. Algo que para él fue imposible, se había arruinado desde la primera vuelta al tablero.

—Has caído en mi terreno, Desmond —Ezio extendió su mano a la vez que el otro apretaba los dientes—. Cada casa verde con un valor de 150 dólares, siendo cuatro casas más el impuesto de la tarjeta anterior y el recargo de aquella otra casilla, serían en total… 875 dólares, a entregar, de ser posible, en billetes pequeños. Es más cómodo para los pagos.

—Había olvidado que eras banquero —dijo Leonardo mirando cómo el chico entregaba el dinero a regañadientes, con Altaïr sonriendo a su lado—. No es justo que juguemos contra ti, Ezio. Has crecido viendo la banca desde dentro, conoces sus secretos.

—No hay secretos en la banca —respondió organizando los billetes por colores—. Todo es cuestión de administrar el dinero e invertirlo sólo en buenos negocios, y alejarse de los malos, por supuesto.

—Pareces un verdadero capo de la mafia —Desmond suspiró entregando su último billete de 100 dólares, dando por finalizada su partida.

—¿Capo de la mafia? —Ezio ladeó la cabeza—. ¿Qué es eso?

—Si es algo que pareces, no debe ser nada bueno.

—Leo, dime que Malik y Shaun no te han contagiado su carácter tan desagradable.

Leonardo se echó a reír, pero no contestó. En su lugar esperó a que la cena fuera servida, el menú de esta noche procedía de la lejanísima China, con muchas verduras y salsas de dudosa consistencia.

Fue todo un espectáculo ver a los asesinos intentando manejarse con los palillos, tras muchos esfuerzos, Altaïr y Malik decidieron comer con los dedos (no solían comer de otra forma), Ezio se las apañó empalando cada trozo de carne con uno de los palillos, y Leonardo atrapó una larga lámina de pimiento entre ambos palillos, dándole una forma que recordaba a una cuchara, pudo comer su bol de verduras y arroz.

—¡Al despedirnos, el chico le puso ojitos a tu padre! —exclamó Rebecca entre risas—. Los hombres maduros triunfan entre los gays, ¿eh?

—Ha sido una experiencia confusa —comentó William carraspeando—. He debido ser el cebo para no levantar sospechas, pero, ¿quién iba a decirme a mí que el recepcionista era…? —suspiró llevándose las manos a la sien—. Llegó a invitarme a una copa en uno de esos bares.

—Podrías haber ido a divertirte un poco, Papá —Desmond rió con la expresión aterrorizada que le mostró su padre—. Nadie va a matarte en ese sitio, son gays, no terroristas.

—¿Qué es eso de "gay" que tanto nombráis? —preguntó Leonardo mordisqueando unas tiras de zanahoria.

—No me sorprende que no conozcáis el término, es una palabra relativamente moderna —informó Shaun, terminó la salsa agridulce de su ternera antes de volver a hablar—. Es una manera de llamar a los homosexuales.

Rebecca se puso en pie y le hizo señas a Leonardo, que la siguió curioso por el aparato que llevaba en la mano. Parecía una de esas pantallas de los llamados ordenadores, pero mucho más pequeña, de donde salían luces y sonidos desconocidos. Qué le dijo o dejó de decir nadie lo supo con certeza, pero en unos minutos Leonardo salió del templo arrastrando a la mujer del brazo, que reía ante su entusiasmo. Pasó bastante tiempo antes de que alguien se atreviera a hablar, hasta entonces, el único sonido que se escuchaba eran los mordiscos a la cena.

—¿Qué acaba de pasar? —fue Desmond quien lanzó la pregunta al aire, y Shaun quien contestó después de mirar su teléfono.

—Nada potencialmente peligroso —dijo acomodando sus gafas—: Rebecca se lleva a Leonardo de excursión por West Village, ya sabes, para que vea el "ambiente" de esta época. Quizá hagan noche allá, ¿quién sabe?

—¿Es una cita? —Ezio no daba crédito, ésta era la primera vez que veía a Leonardo tan entusiasmado por la compañía de una mujer.

—No sabría qué responder a eso… —habló Desmond frunciendo un poco el ceño—. Puede que sólo regrese Rebecca.

—¿Y qué pasa con Leonardo?

—Encontrará otro sitio donde dormir esta noche.

—Ah, un hotel entonces. Deberíamos ir todos, será más cómodo que nuestros maltrechos colchones.

—No creo que queráis ir a estas horas por ese barrio, sería un shock para vosotros, estoy seguro —negó con la mano de manera inconsciente—. Shaun, llama a Rebecca y dile que regrese, ¡no podemos correr riesgos innecesarios! El rostro de Leonardo, de joven, es desconocido, pero Abstergo sabe perfectamente quién es Rebecca, ¿en qué estaba pensando?

—En la libertad sexual que caracteriza nuestro siglo —el grupo se giró mirando a Rebecca andando por el pasillo. Hizo un gesto con la mano impidiendo que la interrumpieran—. Leonardo estará bien, le he dejado en el metro y le he indicado a dónde ir y cómo volver de allí. Si es que quiere, claro.

—¡¿Le has dejado solo en el barrio gay por excelencia de toda Nueva York?!

—Oh vamos, Desmond, no te escandalices tanto —sonrió—. Leonardo es un hombre amable, hará muchos amigos y pasará una magnífica noche con una mejor compañía.

—Rebecca, has dejado sin supervisión al hombre que personificó las ideas del Renacimiento, ¿tú eres consciente de lo que acabas de hacer?

—Y precisamente una mente tan brillante como la suya tendrá derecho a disfrutar, ¿no? ¡Que viene de la época donde la homosexualidad era un crimen, permite al menos que disfrute unas horas sin temer por su vida! No le hará daño a nadie.

—El caso es que no sabemos si le harán daño a él —dijo Ezio bastante serio.

—Os digo que estará bien —volvía a insistir Rebecca—. Irá a un bar o una discoteca, conocerá gente, compartirá experiencias, pasará un buen rato y, quizá, regrese con nosotros esta noche. De lo contrario iremos mañana a por él, no os preocupéis tanto, que ya es mayorcito, sabrá cuidarse solo.

\- - -

Esa noche, Ezio no pudo pegar ojo a pesar de que disponía de todo el colchón para él (no como Altaïr y Malik, que debían compartir el suyo durmiendo en un cálido abrazo que sólo se desharía por la mañana). Pasó las horas deambulando por el templo, caminando por las salas sin un rumbo definido y esperando ver a Leonardo aparecer por las puertas. Cosa que no ocurrió hasta bien entrada la mañana al día siguiente.

—¡Leonardo! ¿Pero dónde has estado todo este tiempo?

—¡Ezio! —fue hacia él y le abrazó. A pesar del aroma afrutado que desprendía su cabello recién lavado, el asesino pudo olisquear los restos de alcohol en su aliento—. Ah, estoy tan cansado. Ese sitio era tan grande, y la gente muy amable. Esta amabilidad no la ves en Venecia por ningún lado, una lástima.

—¿Estás bien?

—No me ha pasado nada malo, estoy bien —sonrió sonrojándose—. Más que bien incluso… salvo por el dolor de cabeza que tengo, es insoportable. Aunque me he tomado la aspirina como ellos me han dicho no parece funcionar, quizá deba dormir un poc-

—¿"Ellos"? —le interrumpió—. ¿Quiénes son "ellos"?

—Gente de la ciudad, muy amable, ya te lo he dicho —se separó, hasta entonces no fue consciente de que seguía acomodado contra el pecho del asesino. Un lugar tan perfecto como prohibido—. Ezio, lo siento pero necesito descansar. Más tarde te contaré lo que quieras, ¿de acuerdo?

Se despidió con la mano dejando a Ezio cruzado de brazos en la sala, sumido en la ignorancia e impotencia más absolutas. Sus ojos mostraron, por un momento, un brillo extraño que recordaba a la mirada de un hombre celoso, pero el instante fue tan breve que el propio Ezio no fue consciente del mismo.

—Oh, vaya cara —espabiló de golpe escuchando una voz que ya empezaba a reconocer. Altaïr pasó por su lado estirando los brazos sobre su cabeza, moviendo luego el cuello para hacer crujir varios de sus huesos—. ¿No has dormido bien?

—No he dormido, directamente.

Pasaron unos largos segundos que Ezio dedicó a resoplar y Altaïr a analizar sus reacciones, divertido por lo que veía.

—La preocupación siempre nos roba el sueño. No puede evitarse cuando alguien nos importa de verdad —le miró con una pequeña sonrisa—. Leonardo está sano y salvo, ve a dormir.

La sonrisa que le dio a modo de despedida pasó a convertirse en una cómplice, dando a entender que sabía perfectamente lo que ocurría. Incluso cuando el asesino florentino parecía de lo más reticente a creerlo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Altaïr sabe~~ ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 
> 
> Sobre West Village: es un barrio muy popular y con mucha historia entre gays y lesbianas (tomad por ejemplo el grupo "Village People"). Me pareció el lugar perfecto para que Leonardo descubra la situación actual de los gays, en contraste a cómo él vivía. Os garantizo que este tema volverá con más fuerza más adelante.  
> Quería hacer un capítulo más serio con Juno y la historia de los Precursores, pero mi instinto me dijo NO. Ya volverá la seriedad en otro capítulo, de momento tenéis al grupito jugando al Monopoly. (?)


End file.
